LA UNICA ESTRELLA
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: UA. TOKIO DE CRISTAL: CAP.7...¿Eres feliz?, lo soy porque se que tú eres feliz Bombon...Porque el tiempo no perdona...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, se que ando dejando las historias a medias…pero he pasado un año muy difícil…la inspiración ya no quiere regresar..y esas historias ke tengo son muy buenas…espero que con esta vuelva…al fin he decidido sonreírle a la vida…de esta tengo tres cap..y no será muy larga…también actualizare las otras y si alguien pudiera ayudarme a terminarlas adelante…espero les guste…

**LA UNICA ESTRELLA**

_**CAP. 1 "EL BRILLO SE EXTINGUE"**_

_**La única estrella que tiene mi cielo  
se está nublando  
La nube negra de mi desgracia  
Poquito a poco le va tapando**_

_Neo Reyna Serenity!-_ Se escucho la voz preocupada de una mujer…

_¿Qué pasa?- _Le contestó de igual manera la bella soberana de Tokio de Crystal.

_Neo Reyna Serenity, Neo Reyna Serenity, hay alguien que quiere verla…dice que es urgente…tiene que verla!-_ El rostro de la mujer denotaba preocupación, asombro y aflicción…

_¿Pero qué pasa, quién es?-_ La bella dama siguió a su consejera…Ambas llegaron al salón real…ahí vio a todas sus guardianas, a su esposo, el Rey Endimión…ellos observaban a alguien…no distinguía quién era..

_¿Quién solicita mi presencia con demasiada urgencia?-_ Se le escucho decir, todos voltearon a verla…y la misteriosa persona se levanto y se dirigió a ella…la Reyna al verla se asombro demasiado…aquella mujer tomo las manos de la soberana y se arrodillo…Serenity no podía articular palabra, la sorpresa era bastante…

_Neo Reyna Serenity, le suplico me ayude, por favor!...ayúdeme a salvar lo que más amo en este mundo!, se lo suplico!...Solo usted puede ayudarme!-_ la similar de la Reyna lloraba con desesperación, su dolor era grande…Serenity estaba sorprendida…no esperaba verla a _ella…_ no después de lo que había pasado entre ellas…¿Qué había hecho doblegar el orgullo de la aun princesa? , le ¿pedía ayuda?..._ayúdame a salvar lo que más amo en este mundo…_la Reyna comprendió esas palabras…acaso _él _estaba en peligro_… _sin más tomo de los hombros a la hermosa mujer y la levanto…

_¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde está?..._pregunto con desesperación, los demás se sorprendieron…nadie entendía nada…a excepción del Rey…él sabía por quién preguntaba su esposa…

_Serenity…él se está muriendo…su brillo se extingue…ayúdame por favor!_- le respondió con dolor…sus lagrimas no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas…

_¿Qué?...¿cómo? prometiste protegerlo!-_ le respondió con furia, ella le había jurado proteger ese brillo…Endimión veía en los ojos de su Reyna la preocupación, la tristeza y el dolor…un dolor que él mismo empezaba a sentir…

_En verdad lo harás?-_ le preguntó con aflicción…la miraba con tristeza, ella iba de un lado a otro en el salón…

Si!- le contesto con firmeza y detuvo su andar…lo miro y se acercó a él…

_Endimión compréndeme, ellos son importantes para mi…-_ su delicada mano acariciaba el rostro de su esposo, él tomo sus manos y miro esos celestes tan transparentes…la amaba tanto y le dolían sus palabras…pero ya no podía seguir así…debía expresar sus sentimientos…

_Ellos o él?-_ la encaró…Serenity bajo sus manos…sus celestes veían esos ojos azules…no pudo más que dar media vuelta…no quería mentirle…Endimión, esa dama, _él_ y ella…eran los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado antes de crear Tokio de Crystal…solo ellos cuatro sabían ese secreto…

_Él es muy importante para mi…es mi mejor amigo, fue mi pilar en la última batalla…él…él…-_ sus ojos derramaron pequeñas lagrimas…sus manos sobre su pecho mostraban su protección a algo que no deseaba decir…sin embargo, Endimión ya no estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismo errores del pasado…ya no lo permitiría…

_Es que aún no lo comprendes Serenity? ¿Es que acaso tu corazón aún no entiende que él rehízo su vida y que tu elegiste la tuya?-_ Endimión estaba siendo claro con ella, le estaba haciendo saber que él ya no eras más aquel chico frio y distante…ahora, su Rey, le demostraba sus sentimientos…le estaba abriendo su corazón, le estaba mostrando sus temores…

_Porque lo he comprendido y porque mi corazón lo ha aceptado, es que estoy aquí contigo…sin embargo, no puedo dejar de lado la ayuda que ellos me brindaron…y no me importa si nadie me acompaña, no me importa si nadie acepta mi decisión…voy a ir Endimión…voy a salvar a mis amigos!... _Los ojos de la Neo Reyna mostraban determinación, él sabía que hablaba en serio…se acerco a ella…él también lucharía…lucharía por ella…solo por ella…

_Te acompañare, no te dejare sola…iré a donde tu vayas, luchare por lo que tu luchas…Te amo Serenity…te amo y voy a luchar por ti…_- fueron las palabras que su Rey le dijo mientras la abrazaba, no pudo evitar derramar más lagrimas…él se lo había dicho el día de su boda…él iba a luchar por ella…él cambiaría…ahora lo sabía que no mentía, que en verdad estaba dispuesto a todo por ella… y por mantener su amor…

He aquí el primer capítulo, corto y confuso…pero poco a poco se irá sabiendo…

_Próximo Cap. "Recuerdos del ayer"…_

_Nunca voy a perdonarte lo que le hiciste-_ sus celestes mostraron frialdad y rencor…

_Tú decidiste Serenity-_ respondió en el mismo tono…

Ambas se miraron, la gratitud y el cariño que algún día se habían tenido…hoy simplemente ya no existía…y aunque la Princesa del Planeta de las flores sabía que su felicidad y la vida del ser que más ha amado estaba en las manos de Serenity, ella simplemente tampoco podía perdonarla ni olvidar…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí el segundo capitulo…en el primero no me aparecieron los separadores que indican cambio de escena…espero que en este si aparezcan….este cap esta más largo…

LA UNICA ESTRELLA

_**CAP. 2 "RECUERDOS DEL AYER"**_

_**Y aunque yo quiera que no se valla  
Ella se aleja mientras yo grito  
Quien me lo manda, poner los  
Ojos en una estrella de mi universo…**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón real, las guardianas no daban crédito a lo que sus reyes les habían dicho…y aunque trataron de objetar, ellos simplemente impusieron su supremacía…el silencio era incomodo…todas se miraban expectantes, la Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba viendo hacia el jardín…su semblante era de melancolía y preocupación…de pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron y la bella gobernante del imperio Cersis entro…

_Y bien, que han decidido?- _preguntó con temor…el Rey iba a contestar, sin embargo la soberana del planeta tierra le ganó…

_Te ayudare, iremos contigo…Vendrán mis cuatro guardianas y el Rey Endimión…_- el rostro de la soberana de la galaxia roja se alegro…

_Pero recuerda Princesa, que es solo por ellos…-_ fueron las únicas palabras que emitió Serenity y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes susurrarle al oído unas palabras a su similar…

_Nunca voy a perdonarte lo que le hiciste-_ sus celestes mostraron frialdad y rencor…

_Tu decidiste Serenity-_ respondió en el mismo tono…

Ambas se miraron, la gratitud y el cariño que algún día se habían tenido…hoy simplemente ya no existía…y aunque la Princesa del Planeta de las flores sabía que su felicidad y la vida del ser que más ha amado estaba en las manos de Serenity, ella simplemente tampoco podía perdonarla ni olvidar…

_En media hora partimos!- _fue la orden del Rey y también salió…

La nave con la insignia real acababa de partir…atrás de ella iba la siguiente nave con la insignia de la guardia real del Rey…Lady Plutón, Lady Marte, Lady Neptuno y Lady Júpiter miraban el cielo…los reyes habían dejado el planeta tierra, todas ellas se habían quedado a resguardo del palacio, junto con ellas se encontraban los consejeros: Artemis y Luna…Aun no comprendían esa irracional decisión de sus gobernantes, iban con poca protección…pero lo que más les desconcertaba era el hecho de que la Neo Reina decidiera viajar solo con cuatro sailors…cuando siempre iban todas…

_**En la nave real**_

Los reyes iban del lado izquierdo de la nave, la princesa Kakkyu iba del lado derecho…atrás iban Lady Mercury, Lady Venus, Lady Urano y Lady Saturno. Todos iban en silencio…Lady Venus observaba a la princesa, ella no lograba entender qué es lo que había pasado entre ella y su reina…aquellos lazos de cariño que se habían forjado ya no existían…ellos no habían asistido a la boda de Serenity y ya habían pasado más de cinco siglos de eso y jamás se habían vuelto a ver…no después de aquel año en que los visitaron…

El rey Endimión veía de reojo a su esposa, ella miraba por la ventana el universo…iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Él sabía que más que enfrentar a un enemigo, se iba a enfrentar a su pasado, un pasado que pensó jamás volvería…sentía miedo…miedo de que esta vez perdiera…en ese instante miro a la dueña de su corazón y tomo su mano…ella volteo sorprendida, le dedico una sonrisa y correspondió a su llamado….ambos entrelazaron sus manos… pero inmediatamente ella volvió su mirar a la ventana.

_Qué hermoso es el universo, las galaxias, los sistemas, el espacio…los planetas…las estrellas…mi estrella…_-los ojos de la soberana terrestre se cristalizaron…- _¿Qué te paso mi estrella? ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?_- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran…Endimión sintió la tristeza de su amada, apretó su mano haciéndole saber que él estaba con ella…para Serenity no fue reconfortante esa caricia, la lastimó más…de repente una estela rojiza surco el universo…ella se sorprendió…y de sus labios un susurró salió…_Seiya…_

Las manos de la princesa Firewall se encontraban sobre su pecho, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, no podía evitar derramar lagrimas al recordar a su más grande amor…vio a Serenity estremecerse cuando la luz roja paso, ella misma se había estremecido…ese solo había sido otro indicio de que el tiempo de su prometido se estaba acabando…

A su mente llegaron esos bellos momentos que había pasado con él…si ese enemigo no se hubiese aparecido…ellos ya estuviesen casados…serían los reyes de la galaxia roja…el Imperio Stars habría surgido…le había costado tanto que él se enamorara de ella…¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? ¿Sería a caso un castigo por haberle hecho lo que le hizo?

Serenity había dejado de ver el espacio y se encontraba recargada en el hombro de su esposo…no podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de preocuparse, ansiaba llegar ya al planeta de las flores y asi poder ver, después de siete siglos, a la persona más importante de su vida como Serena Tsukino…

Cerró sus celestes y con ello los recuerdos surgieron…

_**RECUERDO**_

Habían pasado tres años desde la batalla con galaxia, todo estaba en suma paz…Darién y yo estábamos muy bien, las chicas estaban realizando sus sueños…faltaba poco para la creación de Tokio de Cristal…para la felicidad perfecta, sin embargo; me hacía falta algo…y no supe qué era hasta que llegaron ellos…la princesa Kakkyu y las Stars Light llegaron a visitarnos…me dio tanto gusto…me sentía tan feliz…estuvieron aquí dos años, los dos años que hacían falta para crear la utopía…

En esos dos años, retomaron su carrera y la princesa Kakkyu se metió a la universidad para ser una buena reina cuando asumiera el trono de su planeta, nos hicimos amigas…pero algo cambio y nuestra amistad se fracturo…no me di cuenta hasta que ella me recrimino…

_Ha que estás jugando Serena?- _me dijo con molestia, en ese tiempo nos llamábamos por nuestro nombre…

_No entiendo Kakkyu?- _le respondí…por primera vez vi en esos ojos de fuego el enojo y rabia_…_

_¿Por qué juegas con su corazón?- _me volvió a preguntar…hasta ese momento no entendía lo que me decía…

_¿de quién Kakkyu?- _

_De Seiya, Serena…¿Qué no te das cuenta que estas alimentando sus ilusiones? Te la pasas más tiempo con él que con tu novio…permites esa cercanía de sus cuerpos…¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso deseas tener a ambos?- _estaba realmente molesta…guarde silencio y reflexione…era cierto, todo él día estaba con mi estrella, me sentía tan bien a su lado…

_Tienes que elegir…tienes que elegir antes de que sea demasiado tarde…para ti…- _me dijo con mas calma…

_No puedo!, tengo un destino que cumplir…-_le respondí con dolor…

_Serena, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu futuro…solo tienes que decidirte…_

Seguí excusándome con el futuro, la creación de Tokio de cristal, el nacimiento de mi hija…fue ahí donde ella me confesó el porqué de su visita…

_Les he dado a mis estrellas la oportunidad de ser libres, si estamos aquí es porque ellos vinieron a luchar por el amor de su vida- _ me dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo entendí a lo que se refería…

_Les prometí que si veía que ellos eran felices los libraría de su responsabilidad y los dejaría aquí, aunque eso significara que regresase sola a mi galaxia…- _vi en sus ojos tristeza…

_Seiya está luchando por ti, al principio habíamos quedado que no los ayudaría, que no interferiría…pero al ver el sufrimiento que le provocas al hacerlo a un lado cuando estas con Darién, al confundirlo con tus atenciones y tus miradas…pero sobre todo al descubrir mis sentimientos…no puedo evitar interferir…-_ la mire con sorpresa, sus palabras me estaban haciendo ver una realidad que me negaba a aceptar…

_Se que te has enamorado de él, se que le correspondes…pero no tienes el valor de luchar por él como él lo hace por ti…_- las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos…

_Serena, tienes que tomar una decisión…y pronto, porque yo, al igual que ellos, voy a luchar por la persona que amo…-_ me dijo con firmeza..

Desde ese momento supe que la princesa Kakkyu se había enamorado de Seiya y que ella lucharía por conquistarlo, las cosas entre nosotras cambiaron, los celos inundaban mi corazón…no podía decidirme…amaba a esa maravillosa estrella fugaz…la amaba, pero no tenía el valor de dejar un reino, una hija…a mis amigas…el tiempo se me acababa…y mi enemiga de amores comenzaba a ganar terreno…Admiraba esa fortaleza, coraje, convicción y amor con que ella luchaba por Seiya, ella ahora pasaba más tiempo con él, los veía reír, abrazarse…sentía celos, rabia y dolor, yo quería ser la que llevase del brazo, la que lo abrazara y besara en el cachete a cada rato…no aguante más y tome una decisión…Hable con Kakkyu y le pedí su ayuda, le dije que quería irme con Seiya…vi el dolor en sus ojos, vi su tristeza, vi el enorme amor que ella sentía por él…aún así renunció…y me ayudó…tres meses antes de la creación de Tokio de Cristal, fingimos un viaje para conocer su planeta…como ya se habían ganado la confianza de las sailors, me dejaron ir sola con ellos…me fui con Seiya a su estrella madre…viví los momentos más felices de mi vida…Kakkyu nos dijo que debíamos enfrentar la realidad, pues yo con Endimión o sin él debía formar un nuevo reino y Seiya debía asumir su cargo _como el portador de estrellas_…así es que regresamos los cuatro a la tierra y nos enfrentaríamos a todos…pero no contaba con la presencia de alguien…Rini había viajado al siglo XXI para felicitarnos por la creación del reino…dijo que era muy feliz con sus padres…al verla…el valor que había reunido se esfumo…hable con la princesa de fuego y le comunique mi nueva decisión, ella enfureció…me insultó, grito…lloró…tenía razón…

_Sabes el dolor que esto le causara?, te odio Serena, Te odio por hacerle sufrir…porque tienes el más grande amor de las estrellas…_

_Perdóname! No puedo renunciar a Rini-_ le dije con lagrimas…

_PlaS! Hasta cuando dejaras de ser una niña llora y te convertirás en una mujer fuerte_?- me dijo con furia y lagrimas, en ese momento todos habían entrado y se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho la princesa…el primero en reaccionar fue Seiya…

_Princesa que pasa? ¿Por qué le pegó a bombón?-_ le dijo mientras me abrazaba….

Kakkyu enfureció más, no podía soportar que su estrella fugaz más preciada defendiera… a la persona que le causaría el más grande dolor. El caos reino en la sala, una pelea entre mis guardianas y ellas se empezaba a dar…la princesa decidió irse a su planeta, Seiya no la quiso seguir…y fue en ese momento en que ella cambio el rumbo de nuestra vida…

_No me deja otra opción princesa Serenity- dijo la princesa…todos estaban sorprendidos, ella vestía sus ropas reales…y sin saber cómo o por qué Darién estaba convertido en el príncipe Endimión…_

_Guerreas de la luna, déjenos solos por favor- les dijo Endimión…_

_Pero príncipe…- objeto uranus…_

_Todo va estar bien, esperen afuera…_

Fue así como nos quedamos solo los cuatro…fue así cómo la princesa Kakkyu hizo lo que hizo con Seiya, fue así como Endimión se enteró de mis sentimientos hacia él…

_Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunte…_

_Voy a hacer lo que toda princesa hace por proteger a sus guardianas…_

_No lo hagas! Por Favor!...- _le suplique…ella me había dicho todo sobre cómo ser una verdadera princesa y lo que podíamos hacer…

_Es demasiado tarde Serenity, has elegido y ya no deseo ver sufrir a la persona que más amo en el mundo…_

_Ya decidiste bombón?- _pregunto con tristeza y dolor mi estrella brillante…

_Perdóname Seiya- _le dije con lagrimas…

_Bombón…- _me dijo…fue la última vez que lo escuche…y esta vez no fue con amor…fue con dolor y tristeza…

_A partir de este momento, nuestros lazos de amistad y diplomacia se han roto, mi reino siempre te apoyara y nunca te causara mal…pero nunca volveremos a vernos…te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir…voy a conseguir su amor y le voy a dar la felicidad que tu no le pudiste dar…a partir de ahora princesa Serenity…olvide que una vez nos conoció…porque yo me voy a encargar de que así sea para ellos…_

Una luz intensa se dejo ver, las guerreras entraron…ya no estaban ellos…solo estábamos Endimión y yo…llore como nunca lo había hecho, grite con el dolor más grande…me sumergí en una depresión de la que nadie podía ayudarme, pasaron los días y en mi estado no podía crear esa tan ansiada utopía. Hasta que Darién me dijo que fuera a buscarlo, que me dejaba libre para que fuera feliz…y que si algún día quisiera regresar que él me estaría esperando…no podía creer lo que él me decía, pero aún así fui en busca de mi verdadero amor…Darién insistió en acompañarme…fingimos un viaje a la luna…solo nosotros dos…al llegar al planeta de las flores…y descubrir lo que había hecho la princesa Kakkyu termino de romper mis ilusiones…no había nada más que hacer… y fue en esos instantes de dolor y en medio de mi desdicha que surgió mi madurez, fue en esos momentos en que deje de ser Serena Tsukino y me convertí en la princesa Serenity…regresamos a la tierra y cree Tokio de Cristal…

¿Qué le hizo la princesa Kakkyu a Seiya?

¿Qué ha pasado con las estrellas fugaces?

¿Por qué la princesa fue a pedirle ayuda a la Neo Reyna Serenity?

_Próximo capítulo "Estrellas sin brillo"_

_No podían creer lo que estaban viendo…ahí en esa caja de cristal se encontraba el creador de las estrellas…sin vida…sin brillo…sin luz…a los costados estaban sus guardianes…proporcionándole un poco de energía…el tiempo se acababa y las estrellas que empezaban a parecer en la caja de cristal se lo estaban diciendo…_

_Ella quiso acercarse para ver su rostro…_

_No! No lo hagas!- _la advertencia llegó tarde…la Reyna fue lanzada por una fuerte energía….

Neo Reyna Serenity!- acudieron a ella sus guardianas y esposo…


	3. Chapter 3

LA UNICA ESTRELLA

_**CAP. 3 "ESTRELLAS SIN BRILLO"**_

_**La única estrella que tiene mi cielo  
se está nublando  
La nube negra de mi desgracia  
Poquito a poco le va tapando**_

Las naves provenientes del planeta tierra acababan de aterrizar. Las primeras que bajaron fueron la Neo Reina Serenity y la princesa Kakkyu, la primera se sorprendió al ver el panorama, no había nada de lo que un día había sido el planeta de las flores…todo estaba en destrucción…la princesa solo pudo derramar lagrimas, su planeta…su galaxia se estaba extinguiendo…se estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada…Cuando los demás bajaron tuvieron la misma impresión que la reina…

La princesa Kakkyu empezó a caminar, mientras los demás la seguían…el ambiente estaba lleno de desolación, tristeza y dolor, las guerreras lo podían sentir y era escalofriante, ya que nunca habían visto así un planeta, si bien el suyo siempre ha estado en peligro y lo habían visto bajo ataque, nunca lo llegaron a ver destruido…sin luz…sin calidez…

Pronto llegaron al castillo, al parecer era lo único que se mantenía igual, ahí estaba…imponente con muchos ventanales, en medio había un circulo formado por estrellas rojas, amarillas y blancas, debajo de estas tenía la leyenda de "Imperio Cersis"….todo indicaba que estaba protegido con un campo de energía…Para poder atravesarlo la princesa les pidió tomarse de las manos…una vez adentro todos notaron el cambio, sobre todo la reina…

_Esta calidez…este aroma…esta energía es de…- _pensó

La princesa siguió caminando, no haciendo caso a lo que susurraban las guerreras de la luna…cuando entraron al castillo se sorprendieron, pues era muy bello…constelaciones, planetas, cuerpos celestes, lunas, pero sobre todo estrellas adornaban las paredes y techos del palacio…continuaron caminando…hasta que la princesa se detuvo en una enorme puerta…el corazón de la reina comenzó a latir sin desenfreno…el rey tomo su mano para darle fuerza…sin más…abrió las puertas, una luz azul…los dejo momentáneamente ciegos…al abrir los ojos vieron que se encontraban en el salón real, muy cerca del trono había tres personas…una dentro de una caja de cristal y las otras dos estaban paradas en cada costado…

_No puede ser…no puede ser…-_ se escucho la frágil voz de Lady Venus mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas…las demás prestaron más atención a esas tres figuras…la sorpresa y el dolor se dibujaron en sus rostros…

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo…ahí en esa caja de cristal se encontraba el creador de las estrellas…sin vida…sin brillo…sin luz…a los costados estaban sus guardianes…proporcionándole un poco de energía…el tiempo se acababa y las estrellas que empezaban a parecer en la caja de cristal se lo estaban diciendo…

La primera en reaccionar fue la Neo Reyna Serenity, ella quiso acercarse para ver su rostro…

_No! No lo hagas!-_ la advertencia llegó tarde…la Reyna fue lanzada por una fuerte energía….

_Neo Reyna Serenity_!- acudieron a ella sus guardianas y esposo…

_Serenity! Estas bien?-_ le dijó su esposo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse…

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme? ¿Qué le paso?-_ le interrogó con desesperación…

_Al igual que en su galaxia, nosotros también tenemos enemigos que quieren apoderarse del poder de las estrellas_- decía mientras se acercaba a las antiguas estrellas fugases- _y de mi poder para hacerse soberanos de mi imperio…_- guardo silencio mientras atravesaba ese campo de energía, los demás se sorprendieron, sobre todo Serenity…- _Xanix, el cuidador del caldero de las estrellas obscuras ha sido poseído por ellas y por un ser obscuro, lleno de maldad y ha atacado a mi reino…_- en ese momento estaba frente a aquella caja de cristal, con suma delicadeza poso su mano a la altura del rostro del joven, de sus ojos rubíes brotaron lagrimas…- _Estábamos a una semana de casarnos y de crear el Imperio Stars, ambos teníamos nuestro poder en su máximo esplendor_- sus ojos denotaban una inmensa tristeza , dolor, pero sobre todo amor…- _Xanix destruyó el planeta, mis guerreras murieron por defender a sus soberanos…ese ser malvado quiso matarme a mi primero, pero él me defendió…casi lo vence, pero algo salió mal, se debilito…sus guardianes lucharon con Xanix y ganaron tiempo…pero él tomo una decisión…yo quise luchar, en verdad lo intente…pero él no me lo permitió…podíamos unificar nuestros poderes, podíamos acabar con él…él no quiso, me dijo que debía sobrevivir…_- la princesa no paraba de llorar, ver al ser que más ha amado, por el cual lucho con todas sus fuerzas en esa caja de cristal…simplemente la estaba matando…- _con sus últimas energías encerró a Xanix en una esfera de cristal, que esta allá afuera y con su cristal estrella cubrió el palacio para resguárdame y tratar de buscar ayuda, sus guardianes lo encerraron en esa caja de cristal para que no muriese y ellos le están proporcionando energía…pero por cada estrella que aparece en esta caja indica que está muriendo lentamente, ellas vienen a morir con su creador y protector_- termino de contarles mientras depositaba un beso en ese frio cristal…_Si_ _él muere, sus guardianes también lo harán…._

La neo reina Serenity no dejaba de llorar, el Rey Endimión la abrazaba…Lady Venus y Lady Mercury también lloraban, ahí se encontraban las personas de las cuales se habían enamorado y a pesar de los siglos nunca las habían olvidado…Lady Saturno lloraba…ella lo sabía…sabía del sacrificio que estaba haciendo ese príncipe por su amada…y también sabía del dolor que le causaría a su Reyna el conocer la verdad…Lady Uranus estaba consternada, en ese tiempo que ellos los visitaron esa antigua estrella fugaz se había ganado su simpatía…y a pesar de que al final no habían quedado en los mejores términos, no podía evitar sentir ese dolor…

_¿Qué podemos hacer por ayudarlos?- _preguntó Lady Venus

_Pero antes, explíquenme…si ellos antes eran estrellas fugases, sus guardianas…¿Por qué ahora él es príncipe?-_ declaro lady Uranus…

La princesa camino hacía ellos, su mirada estaba posada en la de la reina…y a pesar de que con la mirada ella le pedía de no dijera nada…ella hablo…

_No pudo a travesar este campo de energía Neo Reina Serenity…porque él mismo lo puso…y solo yo puedo atravesarlo…él solo reconoce mi calidez, mi energía…mi amor…lo mismo pasa con el palacio…-_ Serenity la miraba, sus celestes derramaban pequeñas lagrimas…ella sabía lo que le estaba dando a entender…_Las estrellas fugases que ustedes conocieron ya no existen…ahora solo son guerrero estelar Helear, guerrero estelar Maiker… y el príncipe Stars, creador, portador y protector de las estrellas…_Todo era tan confuso, ahora ¿la princesa estaba comprometida con Seiya?...Uranus sonrió, por lo menos ya había olvidado a su reina, no habría peligro en ello…

_¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para ayudarlos?- _ahora fue turno de Lady Mercury…

_Antes de que cerraran el campo de energía, Maiker me dijo que buscara unos papeles…al parecer me dejó una explicación de lo que habían hecho y de lo que podía hacer para salvar al príncipe Stars…_- respondió mientras salía del salón para que la siguieran, la reina quiso acercarse nuevamente a la caja de cristal, pero el rey Endimión no se lo permitió…

_Por más que lo intentes y quieras, no podrás atravesarlo…Serenity, él simplemente ya no te reconoce…-_ la tomo de los brazos e hizo que diera media vuelta para seguir a la princesa…su esposo tenía razón…él ya no la reconocía…él ya no era más ese chico que estaba locamente enamorado de ella…lo sabía, lo sabía y dolía…dolía nuevamente…

_Encontré estas notas dónde me explica que el príncipe Stars…_

_Seiya…-_la interrumpió Serenity….

_¿Qué?- _

_Seiya, Taiki y Yaten…para nosotras asi es….así los conocimos…_- pidió…la princesa las observó…en la mirada de las guerreras de la luna pudo ver el inmenso amor que aún le tenían a esos guardianes…ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que había hecho…ellas ni mucho menos ellos dos…

_Seiya utilizó la mitad de su cristal para encerrar a Xanix y la otra mitad para poder hacer este campo de energía…entonces sus…Yaten y Taiki lo encerraron en esa caja de cristal para proporcionarle energía mientras yo buscaba ayuda…._

_Entonces solo tenemos que vencer a esa tal Xanix…._-dijo con aburrimiento Uranus…

_No están sencillo, debemos derrotarlo lo más pronto posible porque si no él se apoderara del poder de Seiya…_

_Creo que es ya es tarde…_dijo el Rey que miraba por la ventana, todos se acercaron….

_No puede ser, no puede ser!….._expresó la princesa mientras salía corriendo hacia el salón real….

El cristal que encerraba a Xanix, estaba rompiéndose y la estrella que estaba como sello estaba siendo absorbida por el poder oscuro…un hombre fornido de largos cabellos negros toma la estrella y la acerco a su pecho, inmediatamente desapareció…

_Ahora parte del poder del príncipe star me pertenece! Jajajajaja, destruiré este planeta y la galaxia roja será mia!..._expresó el hombre, mientras que el brillo que iluminaba el cielo poco a poco iba desapareciendo…

_Seiya!- _emitió la reina, inmediatamente salió para ir en busca de la persona que aún estaba en su corazón…sus guardianas y el Rey la siguieron…

En el salón real los protectores de aquel príncipe estaban arrodillados, la energía que le proporcionaban era cada vez menos, la tercera parte de la caja de cristal estaba adornada con estrellas de diferentes colores…la princesa kakkyu lo abrazaba con desesperación….

_Seiya no me abandones por favor!...resiste, voy a sacar el mal de Xanix y todo regresara a la normalidad…es hora de que demuestre mi verdadero poder, pero tienes que resistir!- _decía con angustia y desesperación…

La soberana de la tierra observaba el dolor de su similar, ella misma podía sentirlo…si no vencían a ese enemigo…SU Seiya no volvería a abrir esos hermosos zafiros….de repente una cálida y fuerte energía salió de la caja de cristal…y una voz se dejo escuchar…

_Mi amada Kakkyu, debes protegerte…no deseo que luches…por favor!..._

_Seiya!_

_Mi princesa, pídele a la soberana de Tokio de Cristal que te ayude, tu por ningún motivo debes luchar…_

_Pero…por mi culpa tu…si yo hubiera luchado desde un principio…_

_Voy a estar bien mi amor! Te lo prometo…pero debes prometerme que no lucharas, por favor!_

_Pero…_

_Por favor!, todo saldrá bien y dentro de poco podremos estar juntos…Recuerda la promesa que te hice…la recuerdas?..._

_Si…dijiste que tú siempre me protegerías a mí y a nuestro pueblo…_

_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…mi amada Kakkyu…._

La luz desapareció….la Neo Reina Serenity no dejaba de llorar…simplemente no podía creer que esa voz fuera del Seiya que ella amaba…Ella pudo sentir la calidez, la preocupación, ternura, pero sobre todo el amor que le profesaba a la princesa…no pudo más y salió corriendo del lugar…

_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, ella sabía que él siempre cumplía sus promesas…lo sabía….el dolor volvía a su corazón…una vez más Su Seiya no la había reconocido, una vez más le hacía ver que el gran amor que alguna vez sintió por ella…simplemente ya no existía…

_PROXIMO CAPITULO_

_LUCHAR POR UNA ESTRELLA O POR UN AMOR_

_NO ME IRÉ!- DIJO CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS Y CON GRAN DETERMINACIÓN…_

_NO PUEDES QUEDARTE!, HEMOS DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS- LE REFUTO CON SERIEDAD Y AUTORIDAD…_

_NO!, ME QUEDARE Y LOS AYUDARE…- SUS ORBES AZULES MOSTRABAN EL DOLOR QUE ESA DESICIÓN LE ESTABA PROVOCANDO…_

_ESTO TE PUEDE COSTAR MUY CARO EN EL REINO!- LE RESPONDIÓ CON DUREZA…._

_POR SALVARLOS ESTOY DISPUESTA A RENUNCIAR A TODO Y ACEPTAR MI CASTIGO EN EL TOKIO DE CRITSAL…ESO INCLUYE SER ENVIADA A NEMESIS…_

_La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de todos los presentes…el soberano de la tierra y las guerreras no podían creer lo que acababa de decir…ella estaba de frente de la que se reusaba a irse, la comprendía perfectamente y quizás en otra época ella misma la hubiera apoyado y no estaría hablándole como lo estaba haciendo….pero no era más aquella chiquilla inmadura…_

_Entonces que así sea…- dio la media vuelta para marcharse no sin antes dirigirle una dura mirada a la que siempre considero su mejor amiga…su hermana gemela…._

_Yo también acepto el castigo, me quedo con ella!- se escucho la firme voz de la guerrera…._


	4. Chapter 4

LA UNICA ESTRELLA

_**CAP. 4 "LUCHA POR UNA ESTRELLA O POR UN AMOR"**_

_**Quise quererte mucho y me arranque la vida**_

_**Para hacerte feliz, quise bajar del cielo**_

_**Los luceros más bellos, nada más para ti…**_

_**Y tú sin sentir mi cariño, sin mirar mis desvelos…**_

_**Te fuiste de mi vida, te pareció muy poco**_

_**Lo inmensamente grande del amor que te di….**_

_Serenity….-_ le llamo su esposo…él pudo ver las lagrimas y el dolor que estaba sintiendo la mujer que siempre había amado…él mismo lo sentía…ella amaba a alguien que ya no le profesaba ese inmenso amor del que un día fue dueña…ese caballero, ahora, amaba a alguien más…Dolor, decepción…sufrimiento, desamor…eran los sentimientos que habitaban en el corazón de los Soberanos del más prospero y poderoso reino…cuánta infelicidad les estaba costando esa utopía…

_Endimión…yo…-_ le respondió con pena y pesar…no podía verlo a los ojos…estaba siendo cruel con él…

_Shhhh!, no digas nada…Serenity, se cuánto dolor te está causando esto…¿Por qué no mejor nos marchamos?-_ ambas miradas mostraban inseguridad…ambas tenían incertidumbre….

_No puedo hacerlo, él ha pedido mi ayuda…es el momento de corresponder a lo mucho que él hizo por mí en el pasado…-_ le respondió dando media vuelta…no podía mirar esos ojos llenos de suplica…

_Pero…-_ quiso replicar pero un fuerte temblor lo interrumpió…

_Poder de estrellas malignas!-_ se escucho un llamado de energía que iba directamente contra el campo de energía del palacio…

_Tu amado príncipe no resistirá más mi bella princesa Kakkyuu…tu reino será mío! jajajajaja!-_ Xanix estaba atacando fuertemente…si no hacían algo la barrera pronto sería vencida…

.

.

.

.

_No!...tenemos que hacer algo!-_ se escucho el grito desesperado de la princesa de la galaxia roja….Los soberanos volvieron a entrar al salón real…la caja de cristal donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Seiya estaba casi cubierto totalmente de estrellas, Yaten y Taiki se habían debilitado demasiado…

_Tengo que luchar, tengo que hacerlo! Te voy a salvar mi amor!...-_ la princesa se retiro de la caja y se dirigió a la entrada del palacio, al pasar junto a los soberanos, su mirada se clavo en la de Serenity…no esperaría más, si ella no se desidia a actuar, la persona que ambas amaban se moriría…

_Espere princesa!-_ se escucho el grito de la guerrea de Saturno…todos la miraron…

_No debe luchar, él…él le pidió que no lo hiciera…_

_No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Seiya y sus guardianes mueren poco a poco…-_le respondió con determinación y coraje…

_Pero…pero se lo prometió….princesa-_ la pequeña sailor se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos…-_por favor no se arriesgue, él tiene razones para habérselo pedido…nosotras la ayudaremos…- _le dijo con ternura la niña….

_Princesa nosotros lucharemos por salvarlos-_ secundo la sailor del amor….

_Debemos organizarnos…._-no pudo terminar Sailor Mercury porque el palacio se estremeció de nueva cuenta….haciendo que el príncipe y sus guardianes tomaran un color transparente….estaban desapareciendo…

_Debemos brindarles energía_- dijo la princesa….

_Yo les brindare esa energía, a ellos y al campo que protege el palacio…mientras tanto ustedes luchen con ese maligno…_-dijo la pequeña como una gran líder…

_Vaya hotaru…vas creciendo rápido!-_ le comento la sailor del viento…

_Debemos darnos prisa…-_dijo con aflicción Sailor Venus….

.

.

.

.

.

Las guerreras de la luna salieron a pelear, mientras que Saturn…se unia a Yaten y a Taiki para brindar su energía…pero antes….

_Pequeña Saturn…por que?-_ le pregunto la soberana de Tokio de Cristal…

_Porque, qué Majestad?..._le respondió con inocencia…

_Por qué no dejaste que la princesa luchara? ¿Por qué la detuviste?...-_ la pequeña desvió la mirada, no podía decirle la verdad a su reina…eso aumentaría su dolor…

_Porque…porque…ella se lo prometió…-_ fue lo único que pudo decirle y se unió a los guardianes del príncipe para darles energía…al hacerlo, algunas estrellas desaparecieron de la caja y el color de su piel poco a poco recuperaba su naturalidad….

.

.

.

.

.

Las tres guerreras de la luna luchaban con toda su energía, pero Xanix era muy fuerte….Sailor Mercury a un no encontraba su punto débil…

_Mercury date prisa!-_ le exigió la Sailor Uranus….

_Ya!...Su punto débil es la estrella que se encuentra en el centro de su pecho!..._

_Muy bien ataquemos ahí!..._.

Las sailors concentraron sus ataques en ese punto, Xanix no pudo esquivarlo….la mitad de la estrella se desintegro…y debilito al guardián del caldero….

.

.

.

.

.

Un destello azul se introdujo en la caja de cristal, parte del poder del príncipe regresaba a él…La princesa observaba a su amado y a sus fieles amigos….y sobre todo a esa pequeña sailor que le estaba ayudando…mientras que Serenity observaba luchar a sus guerreras….su victoria estaba cerca….

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ataquemos de nuevo!.-_ les indico Sailor Venus…

Todas volvieron a dirigir su poder a Xanix…ya no pudo evitarlo….la otra parte de la estrella había desaparecido…

_No!...-_ grito con desesperación el maligno…

_Estas acabado!-_ le dijo sailor uranus mientas hacia aparecer su espada…acercándose asía él…en ese instante Xanix ve que en el cielo las estrellas vuelven a brillar….

_Claro que no guerrera insolente!-_ en ese instante desaparece…

.

.

.

.

.

_Ha desaparecido!-_ Menciono la soberana Lunar….

_Qué?- _dijo con sorpresa la princesa y se acercó a la ventana…

Xanix se encontraba en el cielo absorbiendo el poder de las estrellas…una estrella de color negro se incrusto en su frente…

_No puede ser!...Ha absorbido el poder de las estrellas…debo colocar el cristal de Seiya…-_ la princesa se dirigió al trono y de él sacó su vasija….Los soberanos de la tierra la observaban sin emitir ningún sonido…

Se acercó a la caja de cristal y la colocó en dirección del pecho de Seiya, esta se abrió y salió una hermosa estrella, con un brillo rojizo excepcional…inmediatamente se incrusto en el cuerpo de su amado…en ese instante un fuerte temblor sacudió el castillo, Xanix los estaba atacando…

_Majestad! No podemos atacarlo, se ha vuelto más fuerte!—_expresó la Sailor del amor…

_Debo luchar!-_ respondió con determinación…

_Recuerda Amor, que ya no puedes convertirte en Sailor…_

_Luchare como la Reina…_

_Ya no será necesario Neo Reina Serenity_…le dijo la princesa, todos voltearon a verla y vieron como los tres cuerpos flotaban y una cálida energía de diferente color los envolvía…

_¿Qué pasa?..._

_Van a despertar…En unos instantes despertaran…están regenerando su cuerpo-_ la sorpresa las invadió, el rostro de Serenity palideció…

_Él peleará junto con sus guardianes y sus guerreras…Neo Reina Serenity_- la miró a los ojos…princesa y reina se miraban…el que Seiya despertara significaba algo importante para ellas…sobre todo para Serenity…

Los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza su mente y corazón…aquellos recuerdos que le han causado el mayor dolor de su vida…No…ella simplemente no soportaría volver a sentirlo… …sería cobarde…en su larga vida había soportado todo el dolor provocado por la muerte de sus guardianas en cada batalla, incluso la de su esposo…pero ese dolor que le causaría, de nueva cuenta, la persona que más ha amado en el universo…simplemente no podría soportarlo…

_Ya no es necesaria nuestra presencia y nuestra ayuda…_-expresó mientras que Saturn, Venus y Mercury la miraban con sorpresa…la princesa la miraba, sabía del porqué de su decisión…

_Pero Majestad…_

_Neo Reina Serenity…necesitamos de tus guerreras, por favor…-_ haciendo de lado su orgullo, la princesa imploró…

_Seiya se ha vuelto muy fuerte, Yaten y Taiki por igual…ellos poseen el poder cósmico de todas las estrellas del universo…pueden hacerlo…Lo lamento princesa, pero he decidido que nos marchamos en este instante…_

La soberana de la tierra tomó la mano de su esposo y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo…

_Serenity!-_ le llamó la princesa...

No podía, hizo caso omiso del llamado de su similar, le dolía en el alma actuar así…le dolía no poder quedarse y ayudar a los que una vez fueron sus amigos…le dolía su corazón…le dolía el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ver esos hermosos zafiros que ahora brillaban para alguien más…

_Pero Majestad!...Majestad por favor!, qué pasa?, por qué no nos quedamos?-_ Venus cuestionaba a su reina..-_por favor!_

_No!...He dicho que No!…Es una orden Lady Venus…-_ La Neo Reina estaba de frente a su guardiana, Venus la miro con mucho asombro…Nunca la había visto así…molestia, frialdad, tristeza, dolor había en sus celestes…ni mucho menos le había dicho Lady Venus…

_Pero…-_intento decir…

_No!...Es que acaso no lo entiendes?...He dicho que nos iremos…-_ le interrumpió, su mirada mostraba determinación…dio media vuelta para proseguir su camino…Venus se mantuvo en su lugar, sus puños se cerraron…

_Vamos Venus!...Ya lo escuchaste…es una orden…-_Le indicó Mercury…

Venus veía caminar a su soberana, no lo podía creer…ella no era así..ella no abandonaba a las personas, mucho menos a los que un día fueron sus amigos…mucho menos al que un día amó con locura y pasión…no la entendía…pero, el amor que ella misma sentía por aquella estrella fugaz de cabellos plateados y por ser simplemente Venus…fue que la hizo reaccionar de esa forma que nadie se esperaba….

_No sé qué es lo que te pasa, no sé la razón de esta elección…no lo comprendo…eres la Reina…pero…No me iré-_ las manos de lady Venus presionaban el broche que estaba en su pecho…sus celestes comenzaban a derramar lagrimas…la sorpresa inundo a todos los presentes….la Reina detuvo su andar…el rey la observaba…ella giro y la enfrentó…

_Lady Venus…No puedo quedarme, no es lo correcto ni para mí ni para Endimion_…- Le respondió con más calma…Ella la entendía, sabía que quería ayudar al dueño de su corazón…

_Puedes dejarnos a nosotras…- _

_No!...No voy a arriesgarlas…_

_Pero…_

_Basta Lady Venus!...Es hora de irnos!-_ Dolor…esas palabras causaban dolor en ambas…Serenity sentía quemar su alma, nunca antes había sido egoísta, nunca antes había pensado solo en ella…nunca antes había decidido por ella…Veía el sufrimiento y dolor en los celestes de su mejor amiga, de la persona que había sido más que una guardiana…

_No me iré!-_ le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con gran determinación…

_No puedes quedarte!, hemos dicho que nos vamos-_ le refuto con seriedad y autoridad…

_No!, me quedare y los ayudare…-_ sus orbes azules mostraban el dolor que esa decisión le estaba provocando…

_Esto te puede costar muy caro en el reino!-_ le respondió con dureza….

_Por salvarlos estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo y aceptar mi castigo en el Tokio de cristal…eso incluye ser enviada a Némesis_…

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de todos los presentes…el soberano de la tierra y las guerreras no podían creer lo que acababa de decir…ella estaba de frente de la que se reusaba a irse, la comprendía perfectamente y quizás en otra época ella misma la hubiera apoyado y no estaría hablándole como lo estaba haciendo….pero no era más aquella chiquilla inmadura…que pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma…

_Entonces que así sea…- _dio la media vuelta para marcharse no sin antes dirigirle una dura mirada a la que siempre considero su mejor amiga…su hermana gemela….Sentía pena y dolor por las dos…en verdad era ella?…en verdad estaba dispuesta a irse y dejarlos…tomo la mano de su esposo y continuo su camino…

_Yo también acepto el castigo, me quedo con ella!- _se escucho la firme voz de la guerrera….los soberanos se detuvieron…la sorpresa se reflejo en sus rostros…

_¿Qué?...tú?...por qué tú?...-_ le dijo con asombro…lo hubiese esperado de Mercury…pero de ella?...

_No lo entendería Alteza…-_ la inocencia de sus ojos, la determinación de la gran guerrera que era…no dejaba a duda lo que acababa de decir…

_Saturn…estás loca?...¿qué te pasa?-_ le indago su protectora…

_Uranus…no hay forma de explicar, no hay forma de entender…me quedare con Venus y ayudaremos a la princesa, al príncipe y a sus guardianes…-_ la pequeña de acercó a su compañera y a la princesa Kakkyu…

_No es posible!...qué les pasa guerreras de la luna?-_ por fin el rey había hablado…

No lograban entender…la confusión estaba en sus rostros…la Reina estaba dispuesta a marcharse y a dejar a sus guerras. Otro temblor sacudió el palacio, el campo de energía estaba vencido…Xanix se encontraba frente a ellos, instintivamente Endimión y las guerreras se pusieron delante de la Reina…Venus y Satur protegían a la princesa…

_Querida princesa….veo que has pedido ayuda…de nada servirá…Tú serás mía_…- un aura maligna rodeaba a ese ser de cabellos negros, de su mano salió un laser en forma de estrella y ataco a las sailors lanzándolas lejos de la princesa…se acercó peligrosamente a ella…

_Por fin Kakkyu..por fin estaremos juntos-_ le decía con malicia…

_Eso jamás será posible!...No te lo permitiré!-_ una muy varonil y fuerte voz se escucho…

Ahí se encontraba el príncipe Stars…vestía una armadura de caballero, en color plata y oro…su capa se mecía al ritmo de su largo cabello…su rostro reflejaba la madurez de su edad…en su frente había una estrella dorada…a su lado se encontraban sus guardianes…

Su corazón se estremeció, estaba más guapo…ella permanecía detrás de su esposo…no quería que la viera…

PROXIMO CAPITULO…..LA AMNESIA DE UN AMOR DE ESTRELLAS

Mi bella Neo Reyna, dígame…¿Por qué llora?..- sus zafiros la miraban con preocupación y ternura…a ella le dolía el alma, un dolor jamás antes sentido…y aún así no podía evitar mirarlo…

Yo…- Las palabras no salían, ¿Qué podía decirle?...ella vio como él se acercó y con delicadeza limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas…cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar…tomo su mano y la sostuvo en su rostro…

Oh! Mi Seiya, mi estrella fugaz…- las lagrimas no cesaban, las palabras quedaban ahogas en su llanto…abrió sus celestes, él la miraba con cariño…

¿Quién le ha provocado ese dolor en su corazón?- él veía a la soberana del universo, era muy hermosa y su calidez lo envolvía…pero a la vez veía el sufrimiento que llevaba a cuestas…

No pudo aguantar más y como si fuese la adolescente de antaño se arrojo a sus brazos, se aferro a él con tanta necesidad, con tanto amor…él se sorprendió

¿Por qué ella actúa así?- se preguntaba el caballero…al mismo tiempo la envolvió en sus brazos y se acerco a su oído…al hacerlo una imagen cruzo por su mente…

RECUERDO

CUANDO TERMINE EL CONCIERTO TE SECUESTRARE BOMBON- LE DIJO EL JOVEN EN UN SUSURRO QUE LA ESTREMECIO

SEIYA- LAS LAGRIMAS SURCABAN SUS MEJILLAS, FUE LO UNICO QUE PUDO DECIRLE

FIN DEL RECUERDO….


	5. Chapter 5

LA UNICA ESTRELLA

_**CAP. 5 "LA AMNESIA DE UN AMOR DE ESTRELLAS"**_

_**Quise quererte mucho y me arranque la vida**_

_**Para hacerte feliz, quise bajar del cielo**_

_**Los luceros más bellos, nada más para ti…**_

_**Y tú sin sentir mi cariño, sin mirar mis desvelos…**_

_**Te fuiste de mi vida, te pareció muy poco**_

_**Lo inmensamente grande del amor que te di….**_

El amor de su vida estaba frente a la aún princesa, aquella que le arrebato su felicidad de forma tajante, aquella que luchó sin miramientos y con todo por obtener el amor de esa estrella fugaz…él se mostraba furioso, valiente y decidido a proteger a esa mujer…Los celos la carcomían, el dolor provocado por la indiferencia le nublaba sus sentidos y lo único que podía hacer, como siempre, era dejarse proteger por los que siempre le profesaban lealtad infinita…

_Veo principito que te has recuperado, de nada te servirá…voy a acabar contigo y mi querida Kakkyu será mia!- _escucho las palabras del maligno que los había atacado…

_Eso nunca podrá ser Xanix, antes acabare contigo!_- su voz, era más madura…varonil…esa voz que muchas veces le susurro al oído lo mucho que la amaba…

La lucha dio inicio, Seiya peleaba con el maligno, mientras que las guerreras derrotaban a las estrellas negras. La reina observaba, ¿cómo es que el destino la llevó a esa situación? No, no fue el destino, fue ella quien eligió…eligió por el bienestar de una niña que aun ni siquiera llegaba…Endimión estaba a su lado, los malignos no eran adversarios de mucho peligro.

_Es hora de que regreses al caldero Xanix!- _le dijo Seiya mientras juntaba una gran cantidad de energía…

_Jamás!...Nunca volveré a ese lugar lleno de obscuridad, si tu no hubieras aparecido….hoy yo sería el rey de esta galaxia y mi amada Kakkyu estaría a mi lado…-_el odio y rencor se podía ver en los ojos de ese ser…

Seiya invoco su poder de estrella y le disparo al guardián del caldero, pero este fue mas rápido y se apodero de la princesa…la sorpresa se reflejo en los rostros de todos los presentes…

_Sé que no tengo oportunidad de vencer al creador, portador, guardián y amo del poder cósmico estelar…-_Xanix sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura a la princesa- _por eso, mi querido príncipe, le quitare lo que más ama en este universo…._

_No! Te daré lo que deseas, te daré mi poder y mi vida si es necesario…..pero por favor, déjala a ella- _suplicó con desesperación el príncipe Stars….La reina vio el dolor que le estaban causando a su estrella fugaz….

_Jajajajajajajajaja! No mi querido príncipe Stars, sentirás el dolor de la soledad, el dolor de amar a alguien y no tenerla a tu lado…._

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Seiya y de Serenity…

_Yo la amo más que a mi vida, pero jamás la tendré a mi lado…_

Seiya presionó sus sienes, ese recuerdo le llegó sin saber por qué…

_Seiya!_- le grito Kakkyu….

_Mi princesa!_-

_No te acerques!, es el fin de la Soberana de la galaxia roja…_

_Nooooo!_- el dolor se reflejo en esos zafiros…

_Seiyaaaa!_- le respondió la princesa de las flores….

Nadie se lo esperaba, Xanix enterró sus garras en ese cuerpo frágil, el traje se tiño de rojo carmín….varias voces gritan al mismo tiempo…las guerreras de la luna y la reina lloraban…

_No! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No era tu deber!...Eres una tonta!-_ le grito entre lagrimas…

_Pequeña Saturn, ¿Por qué tu?-_ indago la reina….

_Ahh! No hay forma de explicar, no hay manera de entender, corra princesa-_ La pequeña guerrera se había interpuesto para que a esa princesa no le sucediera nada…Kakkyu corrió a los brazos de un incrédulo Seiya…Sin soltar su alabarda y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban atacó a Xanix haciéndolo desaparecer….Uranus corrió para sostenerla entre sus brazos…

_Hotaru! Por favor no te vayas!-_ la reina y las demás sailors se acercaron a ellas….- _Todo esto es tu culpa, siempre nos traes desgracias!-_ le reclamó a Seiya…

_Papá Haruka, ellos no tiene la culpa-_ le dijo acariciando su mejilla…

_Seiya…_-le llamó la pequeña guerrera…él se acercó y se arrodilló…

_He cumplido mi promesa! Quizás tu mente ya no la recuerde, pero sé que tu corazón si lo hará…Gracias mi querido príncipe Stars!_- Entre luces resplandecientes desapareció la guerrera más joven del sistema solar…

_No!_- los soberanos del planeta tierra y las guerreras de la luna lloraban la pérdida de su amiga…

.

.

.

.

.

_Mi amada Princesa!, pensé que te perdería por siempre!-_ le decía Seiya mientras la abrazaba con un infinito amor…

_Oh Seiya!, tuve tanto miedo!-_ le susurro con lagrimas…

_La pesadilla ha terminado, ahora podremos casarnos y el Imperio Stars nacerá.._- respondió el príncipe…

_Es_ _lamentable que esa pequeña Sailor haya…..Mi amado príncipe, ¿puedes hacer algo por ella?- _le pidió con anhelo y suplica…

_Ya lo había pensado mi amor, pero por más que trato de recordar esa promesa de la que habló no puedo hacerlo…-_ le respondió con aflicción…

_Seiya, creo que es momento de que te diga la verdad_- se separó de él y con todo el dolor de su corazón iba a narrarle su vida como guardiana de su bello planeta…

_Verdad?, qué verdad?-_ el asombro se reflejo en el rostro del joven príncipe….

_Sobre tu vida antes de que tomaras posesión como el Príncipe del poder cósmico estelar…- _Ella sabía que si lo hacía, habría la posibilidad de perderlo…pero su amor era más grande, él debía saber lo que un día fue, pero sobre todo lo que el sistema solar significó para su corazón…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué le voy a decir a Setsuna y a Michiru?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?¿por qué?-_ El dolor se reflejaba en esas pupilas aceitunadas….

_Hay una posibilidad de regresar a hotaru-_ les soltó la reina…

_¿Tú puedes hacerlo Serenity_?- preguntó su esposo…

_No, pero él si_- Salió rumbo al salón real…

.

.

.

.

.

_Shhhss, Mi querida Kakkyu_- le dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre esos labios carmín- _algo me dice que tuve un pasado, un pasado muy feliz o doloroso…pero eso ahora no importa, no deseo conocerlo_…- la bella princesa se sorprendió-

_Mi amor, pero…-_

_Lo que realmente es importante, es mi presente…nuestro presente…No importa quien haya estado en mi vida pasada o lo que haya hecho, eso es pasado y ahí ha quedado, ahora solo me importas tú…Te amo mi amada Kakkyu…-_ un beso sellaron esas palabras del corazón…

.

.

.

.

El dolor que sentía parecía que lo había provocado la flecha más calcinarte del universo. Su amada estrella fugaz ya no la amaba, no la recordaba y nunca más lo haría…Había escuchado todo

_Serenity-_ le susurro su esposo…

Quería huir, quería refugiarse en los confines más alejados de ese lugar…pero no podía, no por ser la reina más importante del universo…no por Endimión…no, no podía porque era una mujer con el corazón destrozado, nadie nunca le enseño a enfrentar esos sentimientos…nadie…ni siquiera él…

Los príncipes se dieron cuenta de su presencia…

_Majestades!- _les reverencio…

_Neo Reina Serenity, le estoy infinitamente agradecido por haber aceptado ayudarnos…sin su ayuda no hubiésemos podido salvar nuestra galaxia, pero sobre todo a mi Amada Princesa Kakkyu- _Los celestes no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, él le agradecía el haber salvado al amor de su vida, a esa que, ahora, es dueña de su corazón…

_Majestad, en agradecimiento le devolveré a su sailor. Iré al Jardín Sagrado de la Constelación Alpha para que la Sailor de las semillas estelares regrese a su guerrera…..Ya no llore, Neo Reina…-_ le sonrió con calidez y ternura…

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que muchas veces le dedico solo a ella…esa sonrisa que muchas veces le devolvió la calma…y que ahora solo provocaba dolor…

_Está bien…pero quiero ir con…usted príncipe, si me lo permite…-_

_Pero Serenity-_

_He dicho que iré Endimión…Venus y Mercury irán conmigo-_

_Claro que puede ir Majestad…Mi amor…_

_No te preocupes, estaré bien…Taiki y Yaten irán contigo…yo atenderé, como se merecen, a nuestros invitados..._

_No tardaremos, Te amo- _le dio un beso fugaz en los labios…

Mas dolor…sentimientos jamás antes sentidos…ella ya no era aquella luz de esperanza y bondad…ahora conocía lo que se llamaba envidia, amar a alguien y no estar a su lado, verdaderos celos…Ahora comprendía a Seiya, ella tantas veces lo rechazo, tantas veces así la vio con Darién…y él jamás le dijo nada ni la culpó…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En el salón real de aquel palacio, se encontraba el soberano del planeta tierra, la princesa de fuego y la guardiana de urano…un silencio incomodo reinaba…Kakkyu miraba por la ventana, cuando fue interrumpida por el rey…

_No tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder en ese viaje?-_ le soltó con preocupación y curiosidad…Ella lo observó, esas pupilas azules mostraban inseguridad…

_No- _respuesta sencilla y segura…

_¿Por qué?_

_Confío en Seiya…él ya no es aquel chiquillo que una vez fue…ese profundo amor hacia la soberana de la luna ya no existe…-_ ambos se miraban, Sailor Urano se sorprendió…

_Porque tú se lo borraste!.._.- acusación le dejo saber…

_Pensé que usted sería el mayor beneficiado…_

_No…ella aún no lo olvida…se creó el reino, se creó esa utopía, pero no así nuestra felicidad…_

_Ella debe seguir su destino, como él lo ha hecho…_

_No puede…por eso no se ha concebido a la pequeña dama y…_

_Tiene miedo que en este viaje ella trate de recuperarlo…_

_S-Si…_

_Eso no pasará mi querido Rey…_

_Por qué está tan segura? No se puede revertir el…._

_Le voy a confesar algo Endimión, ustedes piensan que yo fui la que borro ese gran amor a Seiya…pero no fue así…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iban en la nave real del Imperio Cersis, Venus y Mercury lloraban en silencio, acababan de descubrir que sus estrellas no las recordaban…pasaba lo mismo que con Seiya…ellos no las conocían…tantos años añorando verlos, tantos años alimentando un amor de un pasado que jamás volverá…tanto años perdidos…Podían entender claramente el dolor de su Reina…

Serenity estaba sentada, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el dolor de sus guardianas…ella las había visto guardar esa ilusión de volver a ver esos caballeros para confesarles sus sentimientos…ahora, ahora no podían…Buscó a Seiya pero no lo vio…tenía que hablar con él…

.

.

.

Seiya se encontraba en la parte trasera de la nave, pensaba en su futuro a lado de la persona que mas amaba…pensaba en ese ser que pronto llegaría para llenarlos de dicha a ellos y a su nuevo imperio…De pronto un dolor de cabeza hizo que se estremeciera….

**Recuerdo **

_Príncipe…_

_¿Príncipe?..._

_Así es Seiya, en un futuro serás el príncipe del poder cósmico estelar…_

_Pero…_

_Desde tiempos ancestrales los herederos de Saturno le hemos jurado fidelidad eterna al Soberano de las Estrellas y aunque las cosas no debieron ser así…Aún cuando yo me encuentre en el Tokio de Cristal, siempre velare por su felicidad y la de su familia real…es una promesa mi querido Príncipe Stars…_

_La pequeña guerrera de Saturno se arrodillo ante él a muestra de respeto y confirmación de lo que le había dicho…_

**Fin del recuerdo**

_Entonces esa guerrera es protectora de mi familia…_

_**Usted me cuenta que nosotros dos fuimos amantes,**_

_**Y que llegamos juntos a vivir algo importante,**_

_**Me temo que lo suyo es un error…**_

_**Usted me cuenta que hasta le rogué que no se fuera**_

_**Y que su adiós dejo a mi corazón sin primavera…**_

_Príncipe…-_ se escuchó un susurro…

_Majestad…_

Por fin estaban frente a frente y solos….había llegado el momento de luchar por el amor de una estrella…él la observaba, la soberana lloraba sin cesar, su corazón se afligió…no comprendía por qué tenía ese sentimiento cuando veía llorar a esa dama…

_Mi bella Neo Reyna, dígame…¿Por qué llora?..-_ sus zafiros la miraban con preocupación y ternura…a ella le dolía el alma, un dolor jamás antes sentido…y aún así no podía evitar mirarlo…

_Yo…-_ Las palabras no salían, ¿Qué podía decirle?...ella vio como él se acercó y con delicadeza limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas…cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar…tomo su mano y la sostuvo en su rostro…

_Oh! Mi Seiya, mi estrella fugaz…-_ las lagrimas no cesaban, las palabras quedaban ahogas en su llanto…abrió sus celestes, él la miraba con cariño…

_¿Quién le ha provocado ese dolor en su corazón?-_ él veía a la soberana del universo, era muy hermosa y su calidez lo envolvía…pero a la vez veía el sufrimiento que llevaba a cuestas…

No pudo aguantar más y como si fuese la adolescente de antaño se arrojo a sus brazos, se aferro a él con tanta necesidad, con tanto amor…él se sorprendió

_¿Por qué ella actúa así?-_ se preguntaba el caballero…al mismo tiempo la envolvió en sus brazos y se acerco a su oído…al hacerlo una imagen cruzo por su mente…

**RECUERDO**

_Cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare bombón- le dijo el joven en un susurro que la estremeció_

_Seiya- las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, fue lo único que pudo decirle_

**FIN DEL RECUERDO….**

Él se separó de ella y la observó…

_Esa jovencita se parece mucho a la Reina…¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué son estas imágenes? ¿Serán parte de mi pasado?... _pensaba el príncipe…

Ella de nueva cuenta se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre aquel magnifico rostro…acarició con delicadeza y sutileza esos carnosos labios…y sin más lo beso….

.

.

.

.

Esos labios, que tantas veces había probado, le sabían a miel, eran suaves, calidos y a la vez tan ardientes…Al principio no tuvo respuesta de su parte, pero después sintió el fulgor de esa boca que alguna vez fue solo suya….

.

.

.

Calidez, alegría, pasión pero sobre todo amor…le hicieron sentir esos carnosos y dulces labios…quizo rechazarlos pero algo dentro de él le hizo corresponderle y mientras lo hacía varias imágenes pasaron por su mente…imágenes en los que estaba esa dama y él…

_Te amo bombón…_

Serenity se separó de él, sus brazos estaban sobre la nuca de Seiya…él mantenía los ojos cerrados…quizás aún había esperanza, él le correspondió…

_Bombón…_

¡La recordaba! ¡Su Seiya la recordaba!...Abrió esos resplandecientes zafiros…miró el rostro luminoso de la Reina, sus manos tocaron con delicadeza las de la dama…las acarició…ambos se miraban…sin decir palabra, Seiya retiro las delicadas manos de su cuello, Serenity se sorprendió….

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me beso?..._

La alegría se esfumó, las lagrimas volvieron…¿su mente la había engañado? Claramente escucho decirle "Bombón"…

_**Usted me cuenta que hasta le rogué**_

_**Que no se fuera**_

_**Y que su adiós dejo a mi corazón**_

_**Sin primavera**_

_**Que anduve por ahí de bar en bar**_

_**llorando sin podérmela olvidar**_

_**gastándome la piel en recordar**_

_**su juramento**_

Ya nada le importaba…no actuaría más como algo que no era…no actuaría como la Reina del Tokio de Cristal…Actuaría como la mujer que era, como la mujer que lucha por su amor…por su verdadero amor…

_Seiya…hace siglos tu y yo nos conocimos…fuimos amigos y llegamos a vivir lo más importante de nuestras vidas…_

El príncipe se sorprendió…y recordó las palabras de Kakkyu…_"Sobre tu vida antes de que tomaras posesión como el Príncipe del poder cósmico estelar…"_ ¿A eso se refería su amada princesa?...No podía dejar de ver a la Soberana de la Tierra, su mente no procesaba todo lo que ella le contaba…en verdad ¿_ella había sido todo para él…?_

_Esa es nuestra historia, mi querida estrella fugaz…_

Sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, lo observaba expectante…él la miraba…

_**Perdón, no la quisiera lastimar**_

_**Tal Vez, lo que me cuenta sea verdad**_

_**lamento contrariarla pero yo**_

_**No la recuerdo**_

_Mi querida Neo Reina Serenity, es usted una dama muy hermosa, su calidez conforta mi alma…-_ Seiya se había acercado a ella, sostenía sus manos, miraba esos celestes que mostraban un cielo hermoso…ella lloraba…un beso en su frente le hacía ver que había un amor infinito, inalcanzable, puro y eterno…_-Siento una gran aflicción en mi pecho y una tristeza infinita se alberga en mi corazón…Perdón, no la quisiera lastimar; tal vez, lo que me cuenta sea verdad…lamento contrariarla…pero, yo mi querida reina…no la recuerdo…no recuerdo ese gran amor del que usted me habla…lo siento… _

.

.

.

.

.

PROXIMO CAPITULO "HE RENUNCIADO A TI"

Se sentía morir…quería dejar de existir, quería acabar con ese inmenso dolor que estaba en su pecho…Las guerreras de la Luna, el Rey Endimión y todo los habitantes del planeta tierra sintieron esa infinita tristeza y ese calcinarte dolor..el cielo del sistema solar obscurecía…el brillo de la luna se extinguía…

_No podré vivir así…no podré vivir sin tu amor…sin ti…-_sus celestes estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas, la lluvia se dejo caer en todo el planeta azul…él la miraba con ternura, con tristeza…su corazón se sentía culpable por causarle tan inmenso dolor a esa majestad…

_Neo Reina…._

_¡Yo no soy la Neo Reina!…¡Soy tu Bombón!...¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías de amar! ¡Lo prometiste!_- sus frágiles puños golpeaban el pecho del caballero…

_Mi dulce Bombón_….

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del Príncipe Seiya…

_Si tú no estás a mi lado…prefiero dejar de existir…no quiero vivir sin ti…Te amo Seiya- _El emblema de su linaje dejo de resplandecer, el corazón de las guardianas de la luna se paralizó, el brillo plateado de la luna llena desapareció, Endimión sintió un dolor indescriptible en su pecho….la tierra le lloraba a su soberana…Siete ases de diferente color surcaron el sistema solar hasta llegar a las ruinas del palacio del "Milenio de Plata"…


	6. Chapter 6

LA UNICA ESTRELLA

_**CAP. 6 "HE RENUNCIADO A TI"**_

_Dice que yo fui su amante y que la adore_

_que le suplique que no se fuera de mi lado_

_y que le mandaba rosas de vez en mes_

_y que lamenta mucho usted haberme dejado_

_Perdón, no la quisiera lastimar; tal vez, lo que me cuenta sea verdad…lamento contrariarla…pero, yo mi querida reina…no la recuerdo…no recuerdo ese gran amor del que usted me habla…lo siento… _

Esas crueles palabras resuenan una y otra vez en su mente, eso no podía estar pasando…no otra vez…él la observaba, esa Reina lloraba, lloraba con sumo dolor, los celestes no dejaban de mirarlo con incredulidad, con sufrimiento, con dolor…

_Me va a disculpar, pero no me acuerdo_

_discúlpeme el atrevimiento pero nada siento_

_¿Quién es usted?_

_¿de dónde ha salido?_

_yo no soy aquel_

_al que jura haber herido_

_¿Quién es usted?_

_yo no la recuerdo_

_será que su traición_

_le clausuro ya la memoria al corazón..._

_Lo siento Majestad, en mi mente, pero sobre todo en mi corazón…no hay nadie más que mi Princesa Kakkyu…Yo…No recuerdo ni siento ese amor del que usted habla…-_ soltó las frágiles manos y se separó un poco de ella…

_Seiya…Soy tu Bombón…¿es que acaso no recuerdas mi besos?-_ se acercó a él y acaricio su cara…Seiya cerró sus ojos y tomó la mano de la Reina…un recuerdo paso por su mente…

_**Tú eres la única estrella en todo el universo para la cual la luna brilla…Te amo Seiya…**_

_**Yo También te amo Bombón…**_

_Es que acaso no recuerdas mis caricias, mi calidez, el inmenso amor que te tengo?...-_Abrió sus zafiros y vio a la dama…desesperación, angustia, dolor, amor…

Otro recuerdo, ellos dos sobre una cama, entregándose al amor, paseos en el parque, citas a escondidas, besos intensos, felicidad infinita…dolor, traición….

_Si tuvimos un amor como el que dice…¿Por qué no estamos juntos?¿Por qué está casada con ese Rey?¿que fue lo que nos separó?...-_ Le soltó de repente, ella deshizo la caricia, no se lo esperaba…¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo tomaría saber que ella fue la que se equivocó? ¿le daría otra oportunidad? ¿le mentiría?...La vida nos cobra los errores cometidos, cada uno debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos…principalmente aquellos que ostentan un titulo de la realeza…

Él notó la sorpresa, el nerviosismo…ella _aún_ no tenía una respuesta, ella _aun_ no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a sí misma, al universo, pero sobre todo a _él_…

_En tus manos yo aprendí a beber agua_

_fui gorrión que se quedo preso en tu jaula_

_por ti yo corte mis alas, y el alpiste que me dabas_

_fue tan poco y sin embargo yo te amaba_

_Fue mi canto para ti siempre completo_

_sin ti no pude volar en otro cielo_

_pero me dejaste solo, confundido y olvidado_

_y ahora, otra mano me ofreció el fruto anhelado_

_Lo que un día fue no será_

_ya no vuelvas a buscarme_

_no tengo nada que darte_

_Déjame encender la luz, no quiero nada_

_si esto hubiera sido ayer, yo tomaría_

_la primera vez que ofreces_

_para que yo me la quede_

_pero sin amarte ya que ganaría_

_No sé si tuvimos un pasado juntos, no sé si la llegué a amar de la forma en que me dice. Lo que si sé, es que eso fue pasado mi querida Reina y como tal debe quedar, ahora en __**nuestro presente,**__ Yo amo a Kakkyu…es con ella con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida…cada uno tiene la vida que __**eligió**__…y no hay marcha atrás… _- Se alejó de ella…ya no podía estar cerca…tenía que retirarse….

Ella…ella… Se sentía morir…quería dejar de existir, quería acabar con ese inmenso dolor que estaba en su pecho…sus palabras eran como estacas a su frágil corazón. Las guerreras de la Luna, el Rey Endimión y todos los habitantes del planeta tierra sintieron esa infinita tristeza y ese calcinarte dolor…el cielo del sistema solar obscurecía…el brillo de la luna se extinguía…

_No podré vivir así…no podré vivir sin tu amor…sin ti…-_sus celestes estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas, la lluvia se dejo caer en todo el planeta azul…él la miraba con ternura, con tristeza…su corazón se sentía culpable por causarle tan inmenso dolor a esa majestad…

_Neo Reina…._

_¡Yo no soy la Neo Reina!…¡Soy tu Bombón!...¿Por qué me olvidaste? ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías de amar! ¡Lo prometiste!_- sus frágiles puños golpeaban el pecho del caballero…

_Mi dulce Bombón_….

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del Príncipe Seiya…le dolía su corazón…no solo por sufrimiento propio sino por el dolor de _su Reina…_

_Si tú no estás a mi lado…prefiero dejar de existir…no quiero vivir sin ti…Te amo Seiya- _El emblema de su linaje dejo de resplandecer, el corazón de las guardianas de la luna se paralizó, el brillo plateado de la luna llena desapareció, Endimión sintió un dolor indescriptible en su pecho….la tierra le lloraba a su soberana…Siete ases de diferente color surcaron el sistema solar hasta llegar a las ruinas del palacio del "Milenio de Plata"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ruinas del Milenio de Plata**_

_Venus, Marte, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptuno y Pluto…No puede ser!...-_ La Reina Serenity vio llegar esos ases de luz y los vio materializarse en siete hermosas Sailors….de Cristal…

.

.

.

.

_**Salon Real del Imperio Cersis…**_

_Endimión se siente bien?, Guardias!, un Doctor!- _Se escuchó el grito preocupado de la princesa de fuego….

_Ahhh! No puede ser!...No puede Serrrr!, tengo que ir…- _se tocaba el pecho y camino con dificultad….

_A dónde? ¿Qué pasa? Ohhh No puede estar pasando…_

_El resplandor de la luna ha desaparecido…- _dijeron ambos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Faigther!, Faigther!a!...Las guerreras de la Luna…- _se escucharon los gritos de los guerreros…

_Faigther!-_ dijo el Castaño…

_Pero, ¿Qué diablos….?-_ interrogó el peliplateado…

Seiya cargaba en sus brazos a esa dama, sus zafiros miraban un punto fijo…Yaten se acercó…

_Faigther!... Faigther!_

_Debemos llegar lo más pronto posible al Jardín…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Tengo que ir!_

_No puede, está muy débil….-_

_No me importa! Necesito saber qué le paso a Serenity!..._

La princesa vio la determinación y preocupación en los celestes del Rey…

_Lo llevare!.._

.

.

.

.

Las guardianas del Jardín Sagrado y la Embajadora de la Constelación Alpha veían con sorpresa a sus visitantes. Ellas reverenciaron a su soberano…

_Príncipe Stars…_

_No hay tiempo guerreras…Necesito que me den la semilla estelar de Sailor Saturn…-_ Les dijo sin dudar pasando de largo, inmediatamente las guardianas del jardín fueron en busca de la semilla…ellas notaron raro al príncipe, él nunca se comportaba así con ellas…entendieron inmediatamente que algo grave pasaba…sobre todo con la que tenía en sus brazos…

_Majestad…es ella….la Neo Reina Serenity?-_ preguntó la embajadora…

_Asi es Galaxia…-_ fue lo único que salió de sus labios…

Seiya apareció una caja de cristal y depositó en ella a la Reina….

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No es suficiente ya?..._

_Príncipe aquí está la semilla estelar de la pequeña Saturn…._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokio de Cristal**_

_Luna! Luna ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?- _preguntó la Reina Serenity….

_Ella fue, junto al Rey Endimión y las guerreras, a la galaxia Roja…Al imperio Cersis…_

_Majestad…Ella está bien…¿verdad?..._

_No lo sé Artemis…No lo Sé…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pequeña Saturn…¿Por qué lo hiso?_

_Majestad…ella ya no quiere sufrir…usted es todo para ella…cometió un error y nadie le enseñó a superar la pérdida de su más grande amor…_

_Saturn…Yo…_

_¿Qué le has hecho? ¿dónde está?...Serenity!..._Había llegado el Rey y la princesa, cuando la vio su corazón no pudo más que encogerse del dolor…¿Qué había pasado para que ella hiciera eso?...

_¿Qué le hiciste?-_ se fue directo a golpear a Seiya…pero la guerrera de Saturno se interpuso…

_No fue su culpa, ella lo decidió…-_

_¿Qué fue o quién le provoco esa decisión Sailor Saturno?..._Ante ellos apareció la Reina Serenity…todos estaban sorprendidos….ella los miraba…de pronto vio la caja de cristal y en ella a su pequeña: pálida, sus manos sobre su pecho, su emblema sin brillo…

_Endimión ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?-_ le interrogó con lagrimas….

_Majestad…yo…_

_Seré Yo quien le diga lo que pasó Reina Serenity-_ se acercó a ella…La Reina lo vio…¿Qué hacía él ahí, con su hija y en ese tiempo?

_¿Tú?...¿Acaso tú eres_…?- estaba frente a él…

_Soy el Soberano del Poder Cósmico Estelar; creador, guardián y portador de las estrellas…Soy el Príncipe Stars…antes conocido como Seiya Kou_…- le reverenció y tomo su mano dándole un suave beso…

_No puede ser!...¿por qué mi hija se ha resguardado en el sueño sin luz_?- el dolor de ver a su hija así era más grande que su sorpresa de ver…precisamente a él…ahí…

_Guerreras de la Constelación Alpha, Mi querida Kakkyu y Soberano del Planeta Tierra…¿podrían dejarnos solos?...-_ les pidió el de ojos zafiros…

_Claro Majestad-_ las guerreras se despidieron con una reverencia…

_Seiya…-_ la princesa se acercó…

_Estaré bien…necesitas descansar este viaje te hizo gastar mucha energía…-_ le dijo acariciando su rostro tiernamente…

_Seiya…Te amo!-_ le dijo con lagrimas y dándole un beso…

_También te amo mi amada Kakkyu…-_le correspondió el beso y le limpio sus lagrimas…

_Todo estará bien, confía en mi…-_ la beso por última vez….

_Iré con ella príncipe-_ dijo, la que aún era guardiana de la luna, ante la sorpresa de todos…

_No, me gustaría que te quedaras…mis guardianes cuidaran de ella_…- le respondió…

_No voy a irme, Soy su esposo…necesito saber qué le paso-_ les dijo con seguridad el Rey Endimión…

_Aun cuando esto puede causarle un gran dolor Majestad?_- le preguntó Seiya…

_Aún así…-_ le respondió con seguridad, el príncipe lo miro nuevamente y después se dirigió a la Reina…

_Majestad…su hija está así…por mi culpa_…- Él la miraba, muy parecida a su hija, solo la diferenciaba el color del cabello y sus pupilas, eran más claras las de ella…

_¿Tú culpa?_

_Así es Majestad…-_ se acercó a esa caja de cristal y contemplo a esa dama, que en un pasado fue lo mejor y más importante en su universo….

_La Neo Reina Serenity….me ha confesado el gran amor que nos tuvimos en el pasado…_-rodeo la caja, no quería ver el rostro sorprendido de Endimión…

_Ella me ha dicho tantas cosas sobre nosotros, tantos momentos felices que pasamos juntos…ha querido recuperar ese gran amor que un día nos tuvimos…-_ levantó el rostro para ver a la madre de la soberana- _pero yo majestad…yo…no la recuerdo…-_ la Soberana Lunar tapo su boca para apagar un grito de sorpresa y dolor…- _No recuerdo todo eso que ella me dijo, no recuerdo haber sentido ese gran amor por ella…no lo recuerdo…y…y eso ha hecho que ella desista en existir…_

Endimión no podía creerlo, ella le había jurado luchar por su felicidad…las lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, _¿acaso él no era suficiente para ella?_...¿por qué no pudo olvidarlo, así como él lo hiso? ¿Esa era la tan anhelada felicidad que antaño le mostraron?...

¿Tan grande era el amor que le tenía su hija a ese hombre como para no poder vivir sin él?

_Pero, ¿Por qué no la recuerda?-_ quizo saber la soberana lunar…Seiya dirigió su mirada a la pequeña Hotaru, ella comprendió lo que tenía que hacer…

_Le mostrare majestad-_ se acercó a ella, sobre sus manos apareció una esfera de energía, poco a poco fueron apareciendo imágenes….

Seiya observaba el rostro contraído de dolor de Endimión, lo comprendía…¿Cómo no doler el alma, al ver que la persona que más amas ama a otro que no eres tú…

_**Recuerdo**_

_Volveré a sentir este mismo amor por ella…algún día?- _preguntó…las sailors lo miraban con ternura y tristeza…solo la embajadora se acercó a él…

_Majestad…Seiya…cuando despiertes como Soberano del Poder Cósmico Estelar, habrás olvidado tu vida como guardián del planeta de las flores…olvidaras a todas las personas que conociste…olvidaras todo…y a todos…- _ella acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del ojiazul_…-¿Qué si volverás a sentir ese gran amor?...No puedo darte esa respuesta…eso solo tu corazón te lo dirá…_

_Volverán mis recuerdos?...-_le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos…-_ ¿la recordaré?..._

_Mi querido príncipe…sus recuerdos jamás volverán…a menos que…_

_¿Qué?..._

_A menos que ella…que ella lo haga recordar y usted lo desee…_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Su vista la fijo en ese rostro….Hermosa, era muy hermosa…

_Serenity…en verdad ¿deseo recordar?...¿vale la pena recordar?…_

_Príncipe…- _le interrumpió sus pensamientos la soberana del extinto Milenio de Plata…

_Le pido haga regresar a mi hija…ella no merece estar sumida en la oscuridad…además el universo se ha quedado sin protección…las guerreras del sistema solar la han acompañado_…- le pidió con lagrimas, se acercó a él y se arrodillo…

_Por favor!...Es mi hija!-_

Él la levantó….

_Majestad!, La traeré de regreso….solo le pido un favor…_

_Lo que quieras…_

Se acercó a su oído y en susurros se lo dijo…La Reina Lunar no podía más que llorar…y sin esperarlo lo abrazó…

_Gracias…así lo hare príncipe…gracias Seiya…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kakkyu….-_ ella volteo de inmediato al escuchar su voz…

_Seiya…-_ su semblante era de tristeza, acaso…acaso…¿él había recordado?...

_Kakkyu…mi amada princesa…-_ la acercó a él y la abrazó…se refugió en su cuello, ella le correspondió…

_Kakkyu…yo…-_ tenía que mirarla a los ojos…tomó su rostro y la besó….sintió rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas…¿eran suyas o de ella?...unió su frente a la de la princesa…intentó hablar nuevamente….

_Kakkyu, yo…-_ la frágil mano de la bella mujer le hizo callar…

_No digas nada, he sido feliz a tu lado, muy feliz…y por eso, quiero que tomes la mejor decisión…no por el universo, por el pasado o el presente, no por él, ella o por mi…haz lo que te dicte el corazón, haz lo que sabrás te hará realmente feliz…-_lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él, lo besó quizás por última vez…Sin más salió del salón…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Estoy listo Majestad- _se acercó a la caja de cristal…hizo aparecer una nueva caja, se recostó…una estrella de ocho picos apareció en su frente y brilló intensamente. Cuando la luz desapareció él ya se encontraba en el sueño sin luz, sus guerreros se acercaron y, nuevamente, le proporcionaron energía…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Serenity!- _gritaba mientras recorría aquel lúgubre lugar…

_Serenity!_

Llevaba vario tiempo gritándole y no la encontraba…¿será acaso que…?, Cambió sus ropas reales, por unas de antaño…

_Bombón!...Bombón!- _le gritó…

_Seiya!- _escuchó a lo lejos…

_Bombón ¿Dónde estás?..._

_Seiya…-_cada vez escuchaba más cerca, sin más comenzó a correr…a lo lejos vio un destello de luz, corrió hasta llegar a él…

_¿Bombón?...- _al tocar la luz, esta se intensifico…se cubrió por la luminosidad y al abrir los ojos…se encontró en el parque no. 10 de Tokio…ahí en la banca se encontraba Serena Tsukino…_su bombon…_

_Bombón!-_

_Seiya, regresaste!...-_ ella corrió hacía él y lo abrazó…él la abrazó fuertemente…deshizo el abrazo solo para besarla….

_Te amo Seiya, te amo!-_ le dijo entre lagrimas….

_Yo también te amo, mi dulce bombón…-_ le respondió y la volvió a besar…al hacerlo una luz los cubrió…

Nuevamente eran la Neo Reina Serenity y el Príncipe Stars…cuando ella se dio cuenta, se aferró a él…

_¿seiya?...-_tenía miedo, miedo de verlo y de saber que él no la recordaba…

_Bombón…-_escucho, pero no lo soltó, aún seguía escondida en su pecho…

_Bombón, soy yo…Soy Seiya…-_ tomó su cara e hizo que lo mirara…vio esos hermosos zafiros, resplandecían enormemente, resplandecían de amor…ese amor que tantas veces añoró volver a ver y a sentir…

_Realmente eres tú…._

_Así es Bombón, Soy …tu querida estrella fugaz…- _él acariciaba su rostro, mientras ella ponía sus manos en su cuello, ambos se miraban…

_Pensé que jamás me recordarías, pensé que te había perdido para siempre…Seiya…yo…perdóname….-_ sus celestes volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas…él la miraba, sin importar nada más la besó tiernamente, la besó con todo su amor contenido, la besó con pasión…

_No quiero separarme de ti, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_- sus frentes se unieron…-_Seiya vámonos, te amo tanto mi amor…-_ sintió lagrimas rodar por sus hermosas mejillas…¿eran suyas o de él?...

_**He renunciado a tí,**_

_**Definitivamente,**_

_**he renunciado a tí,**_

_**y esta vez para siempre,**_

_**te habrás fijado,**_

_**que no te busco,**_

_**que pasa el tiempo y no voy por tu casa,**_

_**que no me vez por los sitios que pasas,**_

_**he renunciado a ti,**_

_bombón, te amo…te amo como no tienes idea, desde que te conocí mi corazón quedó en tus manos…para siempre…-_ se separó de ella y la condujo a la banca…ya nada importaba, estaban juntos, se amaban…¿serían felices por la eternidad?...

_Bombón, quiero que me escuches bien…déjame abierto tu corazón…- _tomó sus manos y las condujo a su pecho…

_Mi dulce Bombón…-_ sus hermosos zafiros se cristalizaron, anunciando la llegada de un inicio o un fin- _Lo que vivimos ha sido lo más hermoso que pude haber vivido, contigo conocí una forma de amor que no conocía en mi, despertaste tantos sentimientos que jamás había experimentado…te amé con todo mi ser, te amo con toda mi alma y te amare por todas las eternidades…._

_Seiya….-_ Se sentía tan bien volver a escuchar esas palabras, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que las cosas no estaban bien…

_Pero…nuestro tiempo pasó, nuestra oportunidad se esfumó_…- las lagrimas no resistieron más, tenía que sanar su alma…

_No…no, aún podemos…podemos ser felices…-_ Negación, no podía hacer más…su mente, pero sobre todo su corazón se negaban a aceptarlo…

_No mi querido Bombón…la oportunidad se nos dio antes de ser lo que somos ahora…En nuestro presente, hay personas que dependen de nosotros…tú tienes un reino que depende de ti y no puedes abandonarlo…y yo…tengo un imperio que formar…además, hay personas que nos aman…- _le dolía en el alma y corazón…pero así era…

_No!...podemos encontrar una solución, nosotros podemos construir un nuevo reino…-_ desesperación, dolor, angustia…

_Cometimos errores, nosotros pudimos construir un reino antes…ahora no, hay muchos reinos que confían en ti…no puedes defraudarlos de esa manera…el equilibrio se rompería….eso hubiera sido antes Bombón…_.- si tan solo ella hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para haber luchado en aquella época, pero el hubiera no existe…

_Podemos decirle a Sailor Plut, podemos viajar al pasado y…-_ él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le negó con la cabeza…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?...-_ le reprochó…le dolía que él no aceptara sus soluciones, ¿Qué le pasaba?...

_Te amo más que a mi propia vida…-_ se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que seguían derramando lágrimas, lágrimas que ella no veía…no las veía porque miraba su propio dolor y no entendía lo que él le trataba de decir…

_¿Dónde está aquel chico que nunca se rendía? ¿Dónde está el Seiya que luchaba, el Seiya valiente, el Seiya que deseaba solo una oportunidad para nuestro amor?...-_ fue hasta entonces, con esas palabras y al mirarlo, que se dio cuenta….él la miraba con una sonrisa triste…

_Tú…tú…no puede ser…no!-_ se dejo caer…nuevamente las lagrimas inundaron sus celestes…él se acercó y la abrazó…

_Lo siento Bombón…-_ lloró con ella…lloró…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jardín Sagrado…**_

Cerca de las cajas de cristal estaban la Reina Serenity, el Rey Endimión, la Princesa Kakkyu, Sailor Saturn, la Embajadora y las guardianas de las semillas estelares…Los guardianes del Príncipe Stars le seguían proporcionando energía…

_Mi querido Príncipe…- _se escucho el susurro de la pequeña Sailor, todos voltearon a verla…

_¿Qué pasa Saturn?...-_quiso saber la soberana de la luna…ella en respuesta le indico que mirara a los soberanos…

Lagrimas de cristal surcaban las mejillas de ambos jóvenes….símbolo del dolor o felicidad que estaban viviendo…

_Saturn…tú sabes…- _al ver esas orbes violeta con lagrimas pudo obtener su respuesta y no solo ella sino también el Rey….Dolor…solo Dolor…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si tú estás allá?..._no lo entendía…cómo era eso posible…

_Cuando llegamos a nuestro planeta, la princesa lo reconstruyo…al poco tiempo recibió la visita de la embajadora de la Constelación Alpha…yo me sentía morir sin ti, no podía concebir la vida sin tu amor…estaba muerto en vida…pero no podía hacer nada…tú habías elegido y yo no quería ser impedimento para tu felicidad…La embajadora le anuncio a la princesa que pronto se formaría el imperio de Tokio de Cristal y con él todos los demás reinos de las galaxias, así como las constelaciones…y por lo tanto…era momento de que el Príncipe de las Estrellas iniciara su etapa de regeneración para poder surgir en la segunda Era del Tokio de Cristal…es decir…Cuando tu hija asumiera el trono…Junto a Yaten y Taiki fuimos elegidos por las estrellas…Yo era ese príncipe y ellos mis guardianes…Dormiríamos toda tu era…_

_Pero cuándo yo fui…tú no…- _necesitaba saber por qué la había rechazado…él sostenía sus manos, su mirada se dirigió al firmamento…había muchas estrellas….

_Nosotros surgiríamos en la era de tu hija…y al igual que tú….tendría que formar el imperio estelar, al igual que tú…despertaría con los mismos recuerdos, con los mismos sentimientos…_

Ella lo miraba…miraba ese perfil tan hermoso, poco a poco iba comprendiendo…

_A diferencia tuya…yo no podría formar un imperio sabiendo que la vida se me había escapado y que tu ya no estarías conmigo, sabiendo que el tiempo se nos fue, pero sobre todo no podría formar ese imperio sabiendo que las estrellas carecerían de ese brillo tan hermoso que las distingue…pues ellas reflejarían mi propio brillo…y eso no era justo para el universo…- _la miró, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo por esa mejillas tan finas y delicadas…nuevamente tomo sus manos…

_Entonces…le dije a la princesa y a la embajadora que no quería…no aceptaría….no era justo para mis hermanos…En ese momento aparecieron las guardianas del Jardín y le susurraron algo a la embajadora…entonces ella me propuso convertirme en príncipe en esta era…si aceptaba, tanto yo como mis guardianes olvidaríamos toda nuestra vida como guerreras de nuestro planeta…Que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten dejarían de existir para darle paso al Príncipe Stars Figther, Guerrero Healer y Guerrero Maker…y…yo acepte…fui egoísta, pues sabia del dolor de mis hermanos…ellos no querían olvidar a Mina ni Amy…pero se sacrificaron por seguirme…_

Ambos lloraban…los celestes veían los zafiros…los zafiros veían los celestes…dolor, tristeza, pena, amor…

_Renuncie a ti, renuncie al amor que algún día nos tuvimos, renuncie a recordarte…El que ahora ves, es solo un recuerdo perdido de mi mente…tú me trajiste…La embajadora me dijo que mis recuerdos regresarían si tú me hacías recordar y lo intentaste…me hiciste recordar…pero también me dijo que…recordaría si yo lo deseaba…Mi dulce Bombón…- _la atrajo a su pecho, la abrazo con fuerza, devoción, con amor….ella se refugió en él, sus lagrimas mojaban sus ropas, sentía el latido de su corazón…

_Nunca lo olvides….Te amo y siempre te amare…- _tomo con delicadeza ese hermoso rostro y lo beso…ambos sintieron correr sus lagrimas y las sintieron unirse en un solo llanto, en un solo camino, en un solo destino…que ellos nunca tendrían juntos…sus frentes se unieron…

_Él no ha querido recordar…_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ha querido? ¿No son uno solo?_

_No, así como la Princesa Serenity vivía en Serena Tsukino y ésta desapareció cuando te convertiste en la Neo Reina…Seiya desapareció cuando él tomo posesión de mi cuerpo…_

_Pero yo…como la Neo Reina te sigo amando…._

_Él se ha enamorado de la Princesa Kakkyu...y parte de mi esencia, la ama como su guardiana que fui…_

_Seiya!...¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?..._

_Vivir Bombón, vivir por ti, por el Rey Endimión, por tus guerreras, por tu galaxia…._

_No podré…y si hablamos con él…quizás…._

_No Bombón…lo que un día fue ya no será…él no aceptara…porque…porque…_

_Por qué?..._

_Porque la princesa está embarazada…_

Ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía porque no la dejo luchar, porque le dijo que pidiera ayuda…sus ojos se engrandecieron…la pequeña Saturn lo sabía! Por eso trato de protegerla…

_Bombón…ahora ya no solo somos tu y yo…Endimión o Kakkyu…ahora debemos pensar en alguien más…Al final de cuentas…es mi hijo…_

Ella lo miraba con sorpresa, con dolor…era cierto, al final era su hijo…y ya estaba en el vientre de la soberana de la galaxia roja….todo era verdad…debió luchar en su momento…lo que no fue en el pasado ya no podía ser en este presente…dolía, dolía mucho…¿Qué iba a hacer con todo ese amor, con todo ese dolor?

_Bombón…debes regresar…_

_Seiya…Seiya…¿Qué voy a hacer?..._

_No te preocupes…Cuando regreses, ya no habrá dolor…_

La abrazó fuertemente, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho ya?...la beso…nuevamente lágrimas…lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de amor, de esperanza…

_Quizás en otra época…quizás en otra eternidad…en otra vida…- _le dijo él acariciando su mejilla…

_Podamos estar juntos para siempre…- _concluyó ella limpiando las lagrimas de ese hombre que le había profesado el más puro y sincero amor…

_Te amo…- _se dijeron…la despedida había llegado…

Otro beso, el emblema de su linaje brillo…la luna dorada brillo nuevamente para él…la estrella de ocho picos brillo solo para la luna…

Creo que esta historia no tuvo ni pies ni cabeza….jajajajaja….Bueno…El capitulo final ya esta hecho, aunque no quede muy convencida…per ya esta…lo publico el sábado…Gracias a todas las que me dejaron su comentario…

PROXIMO CAP. "Estrellas de Amor"

_¿Eres feliz…Seiya?...-_ no lo esperaba, ahí frente a él ya no estaba la soberana del planeta tierra…ante él estaba _**su bombón**_…se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos…

_Soy feliz, porque sé que tu eres feliz….Bombón_…- la sintió sonreír sobre su pecho…ella se retiro un poco de él, solo para hacer lo que tanto añoraba…

_Gracias por esta oportunidad mi querida estrella fugaz_…- lo besó con todo el amor del que un día fue capaz de sentir…

Al separarse, volvieron a ser los soberanos de las más poderosas galaxias…ella sonrió y se retiró…Él la observo…

_**No tienes nada que agradecerme…yo siempre te amare, por todas las eternidades…mi dulce bombón…-**_ una lagrima traviesa surcó su mejilla…


	7. Chapter 7

LA UNICA ESTRELLA

_**CAP. 7 "AMOR DE ESTRELLAS"**_

_**MILENIO DE PLATA**_

La caja de cristal apareció cerca de las figuras de las Sailor, cerca de ella la Soberana de la Luna, el Rey Endimión y el Príncipe Stars…

_He cumplido Majestad, Aquí esta su hija…solo usted puede hacerlo…_

_Gracias!..Gracias Seiya...Puedo preguntar, por qué…_

Él se acercó a la caja de cristal, vio el rostro tan hermoso de la persona que le hizo sentir los sentimientos más bellos, sentimientos puros…

_Tan solo por amor majestad, solo por amor…_

Una lagrima de cristal rodo de sus zafiros…era el adiós definitivo…era el adiós a su verdadero amor de su existencia….La majestad lo veía con ternura y tristeza, ella sabía lo que aquel príncipe ocultaba…sabía todo lo que había hecho, pero no comprendía…su hija siempre fue catalogada como el ser más puro de todo el universo…hoy ella se daba cuenta que no era verdad…ese hombre de largos cabellos azabaches, de dulce mirar y de cálido resplandor…le estaba demostrando la pureza de sus sentimientos y la pureza de un amor…

La reina se acerco a su hija, tomo la media luna que portaba en su pecho…

_Por el poder de la Luna Dorada…Diosa Selene…cumple mi deseo para tu descendiente…._

Una luz dorada cubrió el cuerpo de la Neo Reina Serenity….al mismo tiempo el cristal que cubría a las sailor se rompió…la insignia de sus planetas regentes se manifestó…la luz también las cubrió a ellas…y sin más desaparecieron…

_Es hora de irme…._

_Seiya espera!...Toma…esto es una representación del enorme agradecimiento que te tengo…_

_No es necesario…_

_Por Favor…acéptalo…._

Seiya tomó el obsequio…

_Endimión, hazla feliz…_

Sin esperar respuesta, se convirtió en una estrella fugaz y surco las galaxias hasta llegar a su hogar…

_Soberano de la Tierra, es momento de que te vayas…A partir de ahora, la vida y la felicidad de mi hija está en tus manos…_

_Haré feliz a Serenity…enmendare los errores de antaño y la colmare de dicha…-_ hizo una reverencia y se fue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Imperio Stars….Meses después…**_

El palacio resplandecía majestuosamente, las estrellas del firmamento brillaban tan gloriosamente, ellas compartían la felicidad de su soberano. Era una noche muy especial, se celebraba el nacimiento de ese hermoso imperio con la unión del Príncipe Stars y la Princesa Kakkyu…Reyes, herederos y guerreras de diferentes partes del universo estaban ahí reunidos para ser testigos de tan anhelado enlace…

_Majestades, ya están casi todos…solo hacen falta los soberanos del Tokio de Cristal_- les anunció la embajadora de la Constelación Alpha…

_Descuida, ya no tardan en llegar.-_ le respondió con una sonrisa el Príncipe.

_Con su permiso, me retiro.- _

_Espera, ¿Dónde está Saturn, Taiki y Yaten?...-_ quiso saber…

_Ellos están atendiendo a los invitados y checando que todo esté bien, príncipe..- _

_No saben de su sorpresa, ¿verdad?..- _

_No majestad…-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Caballero Healer, han llegado los soberanos del sistema solar_- le anunció un guardia…

_Es momento de ir a recibirlos…-_ le contesto su compañero y amigo, Caballero Maiker…

Ambos salieron al jardín para recibir a los gobernantes junto a su guardia personal. De la nave real, bajó la Neo Reina Serenity, el Rey Endimión, Lady Venus, Lady Mercury, Lady Jupiter y Lady Mars…

El corazón de Venus y Mercury latió con fuerza, verlos después de muchos siglos les producía cierto dolor…ellos no las recordaban y por la lejanía de sus reinos no habían tenido contacto…Su Rey les había contado lo sucedido con ellos una vez asumido su cargo como guardianes del Príncipe Star. La Reina Serenity había borrado de la memoria de su hija el amor hacia Seiya, para ella y las demás él jamás existió. La lucha contra Xanix nunca sucedió. Lo único que seguía latente era el amor que ellas sentían por esos caballeros. Venus sonrió…ella era la líder de la guardia real, pero también en un pasado fue la Diosa del Amor…ella jamás se rendiría y si tenía que empezar de nuevo lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, solo para conseguir el amor de ese hombre…

_Los soberanos del Sistema Solar, en el Tokio de Cristal y su guardia real han llegado…-_ les anuncio con una resplandeciente sonrisa, sus celestes se posaron únicamente en las esmeraldas…un sonrojo se apoderó del caballero…

_Sean bienvenidos al imperio Stars.-_ respondió con cordialidad del caballero Maiker…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto anunciaron a los gobernantes de esa galaxia. Él vestía su traje que lo distinguía como el Soberano del Poder Cósmico Estelar, ella un hermoso vestido color rojo, dejando ver su abultado vientre…Ambos tomados de la mano hicieron una reverencia, dando la Bienvenida a sus invitados, ellos les correspondieron de igual forma.

Cuando vio esos zafiros, algo en su pecho saltó. Nunca en su vida lo había visto, pero le provocaba muchos sentimientos que no podía definir. Era muy guapo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recriminarse pues estaba del brazo de su esposo. Se veía tan feliz al lado de su, ahora, esposa; instintivamente su mano acaricio su vientre, pensando en aquella niña de cabellos rosas que aun no había querido formar parte de ella…Endimion se dio cuenta y le sonrió, transmitiéndole confianza y esperanza de que pronto tendrían el fruto de su amor. Ella sonrió y siguió observando a la pareja…principalmente a él…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La boda se había realizado, todo había salido perfecto, el aire estaba cargado de felicidad y alegría. El baile ya había comenzado, varias parejas danzaban al ritmo de la música…entre ellas Lady Venus y el Caballero Helear, Lady Mercury y el Caballero Maiker.

_Y dígame, mi bella dama…¿su corazón ya tiene dueño?- _le dijo mirándola a los ojos rogando que no fuera así…

_Desde hace siglos solo le había pertenecido a una sola persona en el universo…pero creo que es momento de dejarlo ir…para poder escribir una nueva historia…con alguien más…-_ le sonrió coqueta, dándole la oportunidad de_** volver**_ a conquistar su corazón, él le devolvió el gesto pegándola más a su cuerpo…

.

.

.

.

.

_Entonces, ¿tengo una oportunidad?-_ sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas…no podía dejar de ver esas orbes violetas, necesitaba una respuesta…aun con toda la vergüenza que le había producido hacerle esa pregunta…ella esperaba tener una esperanza…

Él veía ese hermoso rostro sonrojado, le acaricio tiernamente su mejilla y sin más la beso…ternura, cariño…pasión y amor…

_Eso responde su pregunta? O necesita otra confirmación_?...- le sonrió galante y ella le correspondió feliz, volviendo a besarlo…

_Era verdad…Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, Gracias Venus por tus consejos…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Soy tan feliz Seiya…- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba…

_Yo también mi querida princesa…mi amada Kakkyu…- _le respondió sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos para después besarla…

_Te amo…estoy algo cansada, nuestro bebe cada día no me deja hacer mucho…voy al salón, vas?_

_En un momento te alcanzo…_

Ella se había retirado, él se quedó contemplando el cielo lleno de estrellas…

_Es como tenía que ser, este es mi imperio…una nueva vida, pronto tendré entre mis brazos a mi hermosa hija…por fin la felicidad llegó a nosotros…_

_Que hermosas son las estrellas, verdad Rey Stars…- _una melodiosa y cálida voz se escucho…

_Son tan hermosas y brillantes como el resplandor que cubre a las personas que tienen un amor puro y sincero…Neo Reina Serenity…- _Su mirada se dirigió a su similar…majestuosa y hermosa era…Ella lo miraba, esos zafiros le provocaban nostalgia, eran tan bellos y transparentes…sin saber porque se acercó a él…

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar desear besarlo?...Si lo acabo de conocer…esto no está bien, no puedo hacerle esto a Endimión…pero no puedo evitarlo…_

_Las estrellas que cubren el cielo de mi galaxia son las mismas en todo el universo…pero, ¿cómo son mis estrellas en su mundo?-_ él la seguía mirando….se alegraba ver, _**nuevamente**_, en esos celestes la alegría, paz, serenidad y amor…

_Son tan brillantes como estas, iluminan la obscura noche y le hacen compañía a mi luna haciendo que ambas resplandezcan en un mismo tono…-_ estar cerca de él le producía una calidez que no había sentido con su esposo…

_Eso quiere decir, que su luna tiene un amor puro y sincero…- _

_Si…pero…-_

_Pero….-_ Ella se acercó aún más a él, con su delicada mano acarició la blanca mejilla de ese Rey…

_Ese brillo que, ahora, caracteriza a la Luna…es como si fuera provocado por las estrellas…porque cuando ellas no están a su lado, su brillo se opaca…-_ él tomó con delicadeza su mano….contacto que hizo estremecer a la soberana de la tierra…

_Quizás sea porque la luna brilla totalmente para las estrellas…o…-_ él la miraba, podía ver en sus celestes un pequeñísimo pero muy visible destello de un amor…de antaño….

_Las estrellas brillan totalmente para la luna…-_ su corazón había hablado…un destello fugaz vislumbro en esos zafiros, un destello lleno de amor…un amor del pasado…

_Es hora de que regresemos al palacio…-_ le dijo volviéndola a la realidad…

_Espere…tengo una pregunta que hacer…_- su rostro había cambiado…él se sorprendió…y asintió…

_¿Eres feliz…Seiya?...-_ no lo esperaba, ahí frente a él ya no estaba la soberana del planeta tierra…ante él estaba _**su bombón**_…se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos…

_Soy feliz, porque sé que tu eres feliz….Bombón_…- la sintió sonreír sobre su pecho…ella se retiro un poco de él, solo para hacer lo que tanto añoraba…

_Gracias por esta oportunidad mi querida estrella fugaz_…- lo besó con todo el amor del que un día fue capaz de sentir…

Al separarse, volvieron a ser los soberanos de las más poderosas galaxias…ella sonrió y se retiró…Él la observo…

_**No tienes nada que agradecerme…yo siempre te amare, por todas las eternidades…mi dulce bombón…-**_ una lagrima traviesa surcó su mejilla…

_¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada, Majestad?_...- escucho esa vocecita…y sin voltear a verla le respondió…

_Hubiese sido más difícil, Saturn…_

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

_Por amor…solo por amor…_

_Algún día lo dirá?..._

_No…Ese será nuestro secreto…pequeña Hotaru…_

_Será nuestro secreto….Seiya Kou…_

_._

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON EL FICS, LAS QUE ME COMENTARON MIL GRACIAS….QUISE AGREGAR MÁS PERO YA NO HUBO INSPIRACIÓN…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME SIGAN EN LA SIGUIENTE QUE ES _"LA VENGANZA DE LA LUNA NUEVA"…..MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_


End file.
